The Will To Change
by moon ash
Summary: When Jushiro and Rukia are sent on a mission to the real world, they think nothing of it. However, when an uncompromising position forces them together, can they find the will to change? M for language, sexual themes, lemon! Rukitake Complete
1. Prologue: Day One

**A/N: Hey, Hey, it's Moon Ash with the prequel to 'Letting Go.' This is how the story began and as you will find out shortly, the story spans over one intense week, hehe...If you read my byaruki, you might notice how they are similar, however it will change as the first night is a little similar, but the rest won't be. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as it has been requested by quite a few people! Enjoy!**

**I do not own bleach or any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains language, lime and eventual lemon! That and some unfortunate predicaments that the two of them find themselves in...hehe, M for a reason!**

**The Will to Change**

Day One

First Night Together

Several sakura petals floated to the ground outside, reminding Rukia that spring was progressing into summer and the days were becoming warmer. She turned to look at her captain, who was about to address her, with a most apologetic look on his face. She frowned, what could be that bad that he have to talk to her privately and wear a remorseful look.

"What is it, Captain?" she asked carefully as he gestured for her to sit opposite him. She sat slowly, watching him intently as he tried to form the words.

"I have to ask you to join me on a mission to the living world," he said delicately, "Even though Aizen is no more, there have been hollow and vizard sightings and attacks in the capital, and you and I have been assigned the role to sort it out."

Rukia nodded, so she would have to spend some time away from home, she had done it lots of times so why was this time any different? She had known that being the new fukuteichou would mean more duties and more trips to the real world but this had been something she had wanted to a long time, to make her Nii-Sama proud of her and to show her captain that she was the strong woman that she was. She knew that nobody could replace Kaien; however she owed it to her captain to be a good subordinate.

Jūshirō was urged to continue as Rukia's look became puzzled, "I'm afraid you cannot stay with Mr. Kurosaki this time, you must stay in the establishment that has been provided for us. Unfortunately, since Urahara has company, we can't stay there and I have no idea what has been provided, however I have been assured that there is enough room for the two of us."

Rukia nodded, a little disheartened by the fact that she couldn't stay with Ichigo, but nothing for her to get worried over. Besides, she found the company of her captain pleasant and she loved her trips to the living world, their range of products was far superior to the soul society.

"We leave this afternoon, so you will have time to gather your things, is that ok?" he asked as he shuffled his papers and placed them on a different pile.

"Yes," Rukia replied, "How long are we staying in the real world?"

"About a week or so, though it may change so pack a fair amount," he concluded as he prepared some valuable documents for the trip. Rukia thanked him and left with a goodbye and the agreement to meet at the gate in a few hours.

xxxxxxx

"And how long will you be gone?" Byakuya questioned, his voice deadly serious as he watched her rush around her room, throwing various items into her suitcase.

"Only about a week or so, Nii-Sama," he assured him, "I will be home soon, and no harm is going to come to me, I am a vice-captain after all, and I will be with my respected captain."

"Very well," Byakuya shot icy as he left her room, assured that her captain was competent enough to take care of her. She rolled her eyes at his over-protective ways, which had become apparent since her injury at the battle with Aizen. After she had been in a fight with several of Aizen's subordinates and had broken four ribs as well as receiving multiple deep wounds and bruises, Byakuya had stayed with her constantly in the hospital and he continually asked how she was feeling and where and what she was doing when she went out. Rukia didn't mind as such, she knew that he cared about her, however she couldn't deny that it got a little tiresome after a while and going out would be ten times harder than usual, he would despair if she started dating someone and Rukia was convinced that he wouldn't marry her off in a noble agreement for at least another century.

She sighed as she threw her soul candy and the rest of her clothes into her suitcase. She needed a boyfriend, one who would take care of her without smothering her at the same time. The problem was that there was no one for her. Captain Kyoraku was way too much of a womanizer, Captain Hitsugaya was too young, Ichigo was now seeing Orihime after a hideous break up with her, Renji had his eyes on Nemu, Kira was dating Matsumoto, Captain Ukitake was too old, and Nii-Sama was…well…Nii-Sama and she didn't like the idea of incest despite how much she needed a man's attention. She sighed again; it seemed that there was nobody in the whole of Seireitei for her, no soul mate for her after all.

She threw her remaining items in her suitcase, her anger fuelling the speed at which they were flying into her bag. She slammed her door on the way out, making it ricochet. She said a hasty farewell to Byakuya before dashing off, suddenly aware of the time. Byakuya barely had time reply before she was off, causing him to roll his eyes at her.

Rukia tried to push her melancholy thoughts out of her mind as she walked with a quickened pace, her suitcase trailing behind her as she pulled it along. Within ten minutes, she stopped by the gate to meet a smiling Jūshirō.

"Sorry I am late, Captain," she immediately apologized, "Have you been waiting long?"

"Only for a few minutes," he replied casually, "It's nothing, don't worry."

Rukia nodded as he opened the gate and indicated for her to transfer to the real world before him.

xxxxxxx

The building stood before the captain and his subordinate, an average, dull coloured building. Jūshirō noted how inhabitants of the flats had decorated their own flats, hanging flower baskets on the walls, draping damp towels over the rails to dry, placing tables and chairs on some balconies, the usual living world décor. He looked at Rukia, who also seemed to be transfixed on the building's peculiar decoration.

"Well I suppose we had better take our stuff inside and see what it is like," he said, breaking the silence.

She nodded a little sceptical about the place, it looked nice on the outside, and yet, there wasn't something right about it that she couldn't put her finger on. She shrugged the feeling off however as he led the way to their temporary home. Despite her assumptions, she was glad to be here, travelling from the soul society to get here had been a nightmare. Firstly, there had been a problem with the Senkaimon and it had taken an hour to get through the gate, secondly, upon reaching Urahara's store, Ururu had given them both the wrong Gigai and they had to make a trip back to the store when they had realised, forty-five minutes later, and on top of that, they had taken multiple wrong turns and had gotten lost.

Thankfully, Rukia had stopped off at Ichigo's house and he had kindly pointed them in the right direction, along with a funny look as to why she was on a mission with her aged captain. She of course had slapped him for his disrespect towards Jūshirō and Yuzu had demanded that Rukia and Jūshirō stay for supper, which was strongly advocated by Ichigo's father.

By now, it was eight and even though the sky was still streaked with reds and golds, she was exhausted and looked forward to a long shower and her own assigned bed to sleep in. She watched as Jūshirō found the right door and opened it, revealing their home for the week. He flicked the light switch to reveal a small apartment, which had been nicely decorated.

"Well," he said with a smile, "Here it is."

"It's kinda nice," Rukia replied as she shut the door behind them and carried her suitcase into the lounge area. She noted the television and the small couch, which could snugly fit two people. She turned round and watched for a few minutes as Jūshirō was finding to where the few doors led. He indicated the bathroom and the little laundry room to which she nodded before she turned and opened the last door, the bedroom. Upon opening the door however, she gasped as the room was not as expected.

Jūshirō frowned at her noise and walked over to her before he too had raised his eyebrows in surprise. What he had been told was that there were two bedrooms so they could have one each as well as a couch for a back-up, what they got however was one bedroom with a double bed and no pull-out couch. Rukia blushed several shades of red as she walked in and eyed up the bed, the bed that they would have to share.

"L-Looks like we're going to have to s-share," she stuttered a little.

"I'm afraid so," he replied, "I will contact the soul society and see if we can get transferred to another location soon."

She nodded a little and sighed, this could not have turned out any worse.

"I'm sorry Rukia," he said sympathetically, "We can get through this night and then transfer in the morning, and I can always sleep on the floor if you're that opposed to it."

"Oh no," Rukia dismissed his offer, "I couldn't make my captain do that! I will sleep on one side, and you can sleep on the other."

"Ok, it's settled," Jūshirō agreed as he carried his suitcase and then hers into their room and sat them against the wall. He briefly glanced at the electronic clock and raised his eyebrows at the time; it was later than he had thought.

She too glanced at the clock before hurrying to her suitcase and whipping out a towel, shampoo, conditioner, a hairbrush and her pyjamas.

"I'm going for a shower," she informed him with a slight blush on her face, "So don't come in the bathroom."

Jūshirō nodded, frowning to himself as he too was sporting a small blush, when was the last time he had blushed? He watched her leave before closing the door behind her and getting his own nightwear.

xxxxxxx

Rukia switched off the steamy shower before stepping out and rapping herself in her towel. As she dried herself, she couldn't help but notice that she was shaking slightly, she doubted it was from the cold and put it down to nerves, this is the first time since her relationship with Ichigo that she would be sharing bed with a man. She knew nothing was going to happen, and yet she could not shake off the feeling of tiny hope, that perhaps he did see something in her.

She hastily shook her head as she dressed, she desperately needed a man! Pronto! And one who was her own age and status. She dried her hair with her towel as she walked towards their room and soon found herself awestruck as she silently opened the door. She stood and watched as a topless Jūshirō stood with his strong back to her. She had to almost pinch herself in order for her to take her eyes off his amazing back. He sensed her presence and without thinking, turned round to face her, almost sending her over the edge as she saw his toned chest. She clenched her eyes shut, but not because she didn't want to see him, but because she had to stop herself from staring at him.

"Sorry!" he apologized, mistaking her facial expression to be one of disgust, not self-restraint, "I'll put on a top, it's just so warm in here that I needed to take it off."

"No," she managed to say, "It's ok, I don't mind."

"As long as you're ok with it," he replied with a smile.

Rukia gave a small involuntary giggle and soon blushed as she did so, clasping her hand over he mouth in horror at her noise. Jūshirō raised his eyebrows at her before smiling to himself.

"Not blushing and giggling are we, lieutenant?" he asked in a bantered tone.

Rukia only blushed harder, what had come over her? Why was she blushing and giggling? She muffled several incoherent words before climbing into the bed and claiming her side. Jūshirō rolled his eyes playfully at her before switching off the light and climbing into his own side.

Through the pitch blackness, Rukia could have sworn that she felt his body heat radiate towards her, heating her even further. Unable to stand the heat for more than half a minute, she slipped off her warm top to reveal her much thinner, camisole. Jūshirō nearly died as the moon shone through the window, showing her the smooth skin of her delicate shoulders and arms. His heart was pounding as she threw her top onto the floor and ran her fingers through her hair, her own way of quickly brushing it.

She briefly turned her head to face him and caught his staring at her for a second before he turned away and pretended to be asleep. She frowned, what had he been staring at? She shook her head, she thought he was watching her, but why would he do so? She shrugged before lying down to sleep.

However, after half an hour of staring at the ceiling and tossing and turning, Rukia sighed, unable to sleep. She lay on her side, away from Jūshirō, trying to block his presence, but it was harder than she had thought. She listened to his breathing pattern whilst his actions earlier plagued her mind. Why had he been looking at her? What possible reason could there be?

However, she was soon taken out of her thoughts as Jūshirō turned to face her, and closing the gap so that their skin touched. Rukia held her breath, her heart thumping as he mumbled in his sleep at the contact before automatically wrapping his arms around her in a lovers embrace. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden tactility of her captain, why was he holding her life she was his lover? She squirmed a little as he held her close to him, however her efforts were futile and she soon found herself giving up. She sighed, what was she to do now?

"Captain!" she whispered, "Captain Ukitake! Please let go!"

Jūshirō mumbled again and did the exact opposite, held her closer and nuzzled her shoulders. She gasped at his actions cursing to herself as she found she liked the feeling. She shook her head, what was she thinking? She had no attraction whatsoever towards her captain, he had non for her, he was probably mistaking her for his girlfriend or whatever back at home and now she was considering his actions to be pleasurable? She sighed, she must be more desperate than she had thought. After a few minutes contemplating the situation, she relaxed into his grip, clearly he would not let go and this was only for one night, right?

She trembled a little as he gently nuzzled her, even kissing her shoulders once or twice. His bare skin touched hers, exchanging heat and making her sigh in contentment. She knew this felt wrong and weird, but she allowed herself the attention of a man that she so needed, even if we were asleep and completely unaware of the situation.

Suddenly, he turned over, pulling Rukia with him, so that her head rested against his chest. She blushed as her hand lay over his flawless torso, feeling his toned muscles and her heart pounding as she felt his strong arms and defined chest. She had no idea her captain was like this, despite him being older than other captains. However, as she marvelled at his perfect being, Jūshirō began to muffle incoherent words as a soft warm object ran over him. He suppressed a groan as the object ran sensuously over his arms and chest, lightly touching his neck before stopping for a short while.

He slowly began to wake up to the wonderful feeling, unsure as to whether he was dreaming or not. As he woke, he saw the outline of Rukia and felt her lying across him.

"Rukia?" he asked in a sleepy voice, "What are you doing?"

Rukia froze at his voice, snapping her eyes shut and pretending to sleep. She tried to keep her breathing natural as is hand traced her outline.

"Rukia?" he asked again, "W-What are you doing?"

She didn't answer, only continued to stay rigid as he sighed in what she thought to be frustration.

"I know you're not asleep, Rukia," he said, his voice fully alert now, "Come on, what we doing in this position?"

Rukia opened her eyes slowly, mulling over a quick argument in her head before she spoke, "I was asleep and you grabbed me and pulled me into you. No matter how much I squirmed and tried to get away, you still held on, and my hands just happened to land on your ch-chest."

Jūshirō rolled his eyes in a joking manner, he knew that she had felt him on purpose, whether or not he had grabbed her in the first place was another matter. He let both slide, he was too tired and he couldn't deny that it didn't feel amazing

"Anyway," he said lightly as he detached himself from her, guiding her back to her half and then turning back to his, "Good Night, Lieutenant."

"Night Captain," she replied, her voice faint and tired as she slumped back into her pillows. After a few minutes, she began to miss Jūshirō's warmth immensely, missing the feel of him…kami, she was desperate! She sighed to herself, inwardly scolding herself for being such a failure in love and then compensating by needing her captain's attention.

"Captain," she asked, hoping he was awake.

"Yes," he replied, equally struggling to sleep.

"I'm cold," she lied, "I am very cold, could you p-please warm me?"

Jūshirō's eyes opened wider a little as she asked, was she asking him to hold her? Why, it was sweltering in the room? Why didn't she just put her top back on? He shrugged at his thoughts, unwilling to deny her needs. He turned back over to face her, meeting her gaze for a minute before looking up, avoiding getting caught up in the look in her deep blue eyes. He bridged the gap, pulling her into him as he rested his chin on her head, immediately feeling the warmth from her body, an enjoying every second of it.

"S-See you in the morning, Rukia," he bid her a final good night.

"Yes," she replied happily, mumbling into his chest, "See…you…then."

Jūshirō smiled as Rukia slipped into a deep and easy sleep, tickling is neck with her light breathing.

**A/N: Kawaii ne? Please review! I hope you liked it, and I hope to have the next chapter out soon, its called, "Day Two: Caught!" Highly original with the ' day two' business, i know, lol. Anyway, see you soon!**


	2. Day Two: Caught

**A/N: Hi all, I'm sorry that it has been a while but I have had exams, work, coursework, and loads to do. I plan to have the next chapter done by wednesday and I will explain fully then but basically there will be NO updates for the next three weeks after chapter three because I am in...Japan...hehe :p I will think of you all as I am buying bleach merchadise and anime things hehe. **

**WARNING: This story contains, swearing, violence, adult themes, limes and a lemon. M for a reason! Enjoy...**

Chapter Two

Day Two: Caught!

When Rukia woke the next morning, she was in the most uncompromising position. She sleepily fumbled around, feeling a now familiar object and waking suddenly as her hands felt the heat. She held herself at arms length to find herself draped over her captain, her body lying over his. She blushed a deep shade of red as she sat up and rested on him. However she blushed harder as she realised where she was now sitting. She hastily slid off him nearly falling off the bed in her haste and making a thump as she steadied herself on the floor.

Jūshirō stirred in his light sleep, slowly waking to a frozen Rukia who was watching his every move. He frowned as her actions, only after a few awkward seconds did she straighten from her slightly bent over position, as she had picked herself up from the floor. She forced a laugh and rubbed the back of her neck as she stood up, and quickly headed towards the door, desperate to get out of the stifling unease.

"Rukia," he said, calling her hesitantly back.

"Yes, Captain," she managed to smile as she stood on the threshold.

"What happened last night?" he asked, a little confused, "I seem to recall you being cold and asking me to warm you?"

Rukia's blush continued as she tried to think of a way to phrase her reply.

"Well, um, yes, you did," she managed to say, "And that's pretty much it."

"I see," Jūshirō replied, the slightest blush colouring his pale cheeks, "I'm very sorry, Lieutenant. This will not happen again, I can assure you. That was a violation of captain-lieutenant boundaries, and as such I will never allow myself to succumb to the moment. I'm so sorry Lieutenant."

Rukia was speechless, aware of the small wave of disappointment that appeared from nowhere. Why should she be disappointed by this? It's not like she was attracted to him or anything…or…was she? Why couldn't she be? He was caring, loving, had a strong sense of justice and moral decency, humorous, tall, had an amazing body, toned muscles, and was absolutely fucking gorgeous! Her legs began to feel weak beneath her, threatening to fail at any moment. She forced herself to speak, anything to force her mind off him.

"Yes, captain," she replied, forcing a confident voice, "I understand, I was completely out of line, it will not happen again."

She had to look away as he slid out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown, for she was certain that her body would fail if she were to sweep her gaze along his body. She stared at the floor as she heard him pace around, grabbing several things and making the bed quickly.

"I will contact the soul society as soon as possible and get a transfer to a bigger place, please bear with me until then," Jūshirō asked with a smile as he took his phone and brushed past her to go in the kitchen.

"Yes," she said, even though he had passed her and was out of ear shot, her voice had been barely above a whisper. She turned back suddenly, only to find that she was staring at the living room couch and her captain was already in another room. She sighed, however frowning at the noise as soon as she had made it, why was she sighing? She shrugged, confused at her own actions before she rummaged through her luggage and whipped out her clean Shihakusho. She hurried to the bathroom, bolting past Jūshirō with a flash and shutting the door behind her. She shook her head at her silliness before slipping off her pyjamas and dressing for their mission.

Jūshirō turned on the stove pouring a smidgen of oil into the pan and taking out a myriad of ingredients. He looked around, suddenly remembering something which he would need for the mission and field work later. He brushed the feeling of worry off for a second turning back to the stove, however he turned back again, even more worried that he may have lost it in the chaos of last night. He turned the temperature down and hurried off to the living room. He checked the table and the couch, making sure it had not fallen anywhere before standing up straight and pointing towards the bathroom, suddenly remembering he had left it in there.

The bedroom door was shut, and Jūshirō automatically assumed that Rukia was changing in there. He opened the bathroom door, keeping his head down until he looked up to see Rukia standing, frozen in her underwear. Time seemed to have stood still as she was frozen, exposing her body to him, her bra and panties her only covering. He too was stationary as he saw her, his gaze slowly sweeping down her delicate neck and shoulders and over her perfect breasts, cupped in her lace bra. He felt himself stir as he couldn't help but carry on and gaze at her hour-glass shape, her flat stomach and wide hips. Her legs were toned from training and Jūshirō found himself with the immense need to stroke her, to feel if she was as soft as she looked.

It had only happened in a few seconds, but for the two of them it had felt like centuries.

"Captain!" Rukia said in a raised voice as she turned away from him, cutting off his transfixed gaze.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he apologized profusely, inwardly cursing himself for his actions, "I didn't know you were in here!"

He rushed out of the room, slamming the door and resting against the wall outside, his heart pounding and he heard the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He waited for a while, only moving to the kitchen when his breathing had returned and his heart a normal rate. His gaze flickered to the bathroom door for an instant and he found himself slightly blushing again. He sighed, he had had no idea she was in there! He was only looking for his soul candy and now…now this! He closed his eyes mulling over his defence, however he soon found his thoughts wandering.

He had no idea she was like that. He hadn't really thought about it until now, he had briefly passed it over in his mind last night, when he had first seen her shoulders but now, he had seen what she hides under her baggy Shihakusho. He didn't understand, if she was as stunning as this, then why was she not followed by men constantly? He never saw her with male friends, except Renji and Ichigo and he was certain that they were only her friends, but never anyone else, only female friends. Maybe she was inclined that way? Could it be possible that she swung the other way, as they say? He shook his head, it wasn't fair, she was pretty, smart, had an amazing body and yet she went for women!

He turned back abruptly, why should it bother him? It's not like he fancied her or anything. He pushed her image of out his head in time for him to hear the bathroom door opening. He jumped ten foot as he heard her walking towards him, making his heart beat faster again.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant," he apologized again as he turned round to meet Rukia's steel gaze and her furious persona.

"You could have knocked!" she barked at him, her body shaking with anger and embarrassment. Her face was a deep red as she blushed while she faced him. She kept her head turned to the side, refusing to look at him for more than a second.

"I'm so sorry, Lieutenant," he tried, "I will next time, but I'm not used to the need to knock, I live alone and don't have the need knock as there is only me."

"You live alone?" Rukia asked quickly, her voice soft and quiet, almost sympathetic as she temporarily forgot she was angry, "Not even with a g-girlfriend?

"No," he replied, raising his eyebrows at the softness in her voice, "I don't have one, but I fail to see how this is relevant to-"

"Yes! Please knock next time!" Rukia carried on as she tired to cover up her inquiring mind, "And you shouldn't have gawked at me!"

"Gawked at you?" Jūshirō replied, keeping his voice as strong as possible, even though he knew he was completely in the wrong and he was going to have to lie through his back teeth, "I never gawked at you!"

"Yes you did!" she yelled at him, "I saw you, you looked at me!"

"I didn't," he concluded, bringing his voice down, "Now, it's behind us, let's have breakfast and I will contact the soul society before we go into the city. I will have us transferred to a different location. If you want we can split up into two different locations, I'm sure we can arrange it if necessary!"

"Yes, I think that would be for the best," Rukia replied, also keeping lowering the pitch of her voice.

"Right, now that that's settled," Jūshirō said with an attempt at a smile, "Would you like some, um, breakfast?"

"No, thank you," Rukia said in a matter-of-fact voice, unable to comprehend an awkward breakfast with her captain, "I will go to Ichigo's house and have breakfast there."

"Oh, ok," Jūshirō replied, slightly relieved that there would be no awkward silence between them, "Well I will sort this out with the soul society and contact you on your cell on when to meet up so we can move."

"Yes, Captain," she continued in a pissed off voice, as she turned around and headed towards the door. As she exited the flat, refusing to give Jūshirō a backwards glance, she slammed the door muttering the word 'pervert' under her breath. Jūshirō rolled his eyes at her as she left.

He turned back to the stove and turned the heat up, sighing as he poured oil into the pan and returned it back to the well stocked cupboard. He shook his head, he hadn't meant to look at her, it was an accident and he was only a man. He drummed his fingers on the counter, realising the explanation as to why she didn't have a boyfriend: she didn't understand men. She didn't know that it would be impossible for him not to look, that he was a man and that he found her extremely attractive. He shrugged his shoulders; maybe she did bat for the other team after all. As he continued with his own breakfast, he began to ponder a way to apologize as guilt slowly seeped though him.

xxxxxxx

"Oh Rukia!" Isshin cried at the top of his voice, "My third daughter has returned!"

Isshin bounded up to a shocked Rukia, preparing to embrace her before Ichigo punched him out of the way, sending him flying across the room.

"Don't do that to her, you pervert!" he yelled at his crumpled father in a disgusted voice. He turned to Rukia, apologizing profusely and offering her a seat at the table, which, she gratefully accepted.

"Another mission here is it?" Ichigo asked as Yuzu filled her plate with allsorts of food. Rukia nodded as she took it from the young girl and waited for the rest of the family to get their breakfasts. Ichigo didn't wait for his sisters before he began to shovel his mouth full, earning him snide comments from his father, who, had now sat down with the family.

"Is it just you, or are you here with another reaper?" Ichigo continued.

"I'm here with my captain," she said with a slight blush that didn't go unnoticed, "But we aren't on speaking terms at the moment."

"Why is that? I thought Ukitake was a pretty ok kind of guy," Ichigo mused as he continued to gorge himself.

"He is, I guess," she tried to phrase as she too began to eat, "We just aren't used to being together this much, and we aren't that close so it's been sort of a wake up call!"

"I see," Isshin contributed, his cheek still stinging from Ichigo's blow, "And you are staying with him?"

"Yes," Rukia replied, "Unfortunately."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuzu asked, her voice innocent as usual.

"Oh, well…you see…" Rukia started, beginning to blush a little as the family fixed their gaze upon her intently, "We have been sent to the wrong place and there is only one bed…so we had to sh-share it."

"No!" Isshin cried as he stood up and stroked the poster of his wife on the wall, "Oh, my wife! It's the day we've been dreading! The day when one of our daughters sleeps in a bed with a man! And not just any man, an older and handsome man at that!"

Isshin cried fake tears on the floor, oblivious to the look between Rukia and Ichigo. The two of them didn't need words, the history and memories between them was enough; nobody knew that for the brief period that they shared, Rukia had spent many nights in his bed. Like all good things, it came to an end, and although Rukia felt some form of love him, she knew it wasn't true love. She also knew that Ichigo knew how she felt and so when Orihime began to spend more time with Ichigo and expressed her feelings, Rukia's feelings of jealousy began to dwindle further and further until they vanished all together. So it didn't come to a shock to all three of them when Ichigo suggested the break up. Of course he felt some loss, Rukia was one of his best friends and he had risked his life to save hers, but Orihime had been his childhood friend and had loved him since the beginning. Both of them had come off better from the relationship, they had both remained good friends, Ichigo was generally happier with Orihime and Rukia had gained experience in relationships and with men in general.

She smiled as Isshin continued to cry, earning him a sly comment from Karin. She excused herself as Ichigo joined her, grabbing his school bag and jacket as he did so.

"What happened with Ukitake then?" Ichigo asked, making Rukia freeze for a brief second, "I know there's more to it than what you are telling me."

"It's fine, honestly," she insisted, leading the way out briskly.

"Rukia," he said as he grabbed her hand stopping her and looking directly at her for the first time, "I know you better than that, and you know I do."

"Its just that there was a misunderstanding with him today and it was a bit of a shock, but is all ok; I have gotten over it,"

Ichigo was about to object, but another voice cut him off.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried from down the street, her small dress emphasizing her size over Rukia's, if this was a contest; she didn't have a bat in hell's chance. Rukia sighed Orihime hugged Ichigo enthusiastically, reminding Rukia to keep her eyes peeled for any men her age that may be around the soul society.

"Fancy seeing you here, Rukia," Orihime said as she detached herself from Ichigo, "Are you doing soul reaper stuff?"

"Yes," Rukia replied politely, "I'm on a mission with my captain."

"That's right," Ichigo pressed her for answers, "What misunderstanding? What happened?"

"We need to go," Orihime reminded him with a smile, "Or we will be late!"

"He may have…kinda…sorta, seen me in my underwear," she said quickly revealed as Ichigo shuffled towards the direction of school a little more.

"He what?!" Ichigo said, however he could not continue as his watch beeped, reminding him of his limited time schedule, "Listen, join is for dinner tonight as we can discuss it then." He then waved and said a quick goodbye before he and Orihime dashed off to school, leaving Rukia alone.

She sighed as she walked off in the opposite direction, kicking a stone that was nearby into a wall before checking her watch. The only problem now was that she had no idea what to do. Since she had left in such a hurry this morning she hadn't conferred with her captain as to which areas she should be scanning, for how long and what to do when any strange activity does occur. She sighed again, knowing she needed her captain's guidance but too embarrassed to go back. She carried on walking, eventually finding a deserted playground near the flat. She perched on a swing for a while, holding her phone tightly in her hand, waiting for him to make the first move.

xxxxxxx

"Yes, I'll hold," Jūshirō replied with a sigh, drumming his fingers on the work top, feeling agitated now, an unusual feeling him due to his easy-going nature. He glanced at the clock, noting how he had spent two hours at least trying to get through to the soul society and then when he did, to a competent person who would sort out this mess. So far, he had spoken to five different people who had all told him to hold before passing him onto the next clueless person. After five minutes, fed up with this situation, he grabbed his Gigai and keys before making his way out of the apartment, now visible to humans to get some fresh air.

"Listen," he said, keeping his voice as friendly as possible, which was becoming increasingly difficult, "This is Captain Ukitake, Jūshirō. There has been a mix up of accommodation in the real world, where we are on a mission. Could I please speak to someone who can please transfer us to a more adequate facility?"

"No I will not hold, I want to sp-" he was cut off as the phone line disconnected, what the hell was going on?

He sighed as he walked around the empty street, having no clue where he was going or what he was to do. He continued to wander around as he flipped open his phone, dialling a number which he prayed would help him. He waited in suspense, desperately needing him to answer and help him in this crisis. After several rings the man at the other end of the line answered and Jūshirō wasted no time in explaining his problem.

"Shunsui, it's Jūshirō," he said quickly, "I have a problem, help me!"

"Hi Jūshirō," Shunsui replied in his usual casual voice, "I thought you were in the real world."

"I am," he explained, trying to not get even more frustrated, "That's why I have a problem on my hands."

"Ok, ok," Shunsui laughed, "What's the big problem?"

"The Soul society has screwed up," he revealed, "Basically, they have placed Rukia and I in a one bedroom flat where there is only one double bed and we have to share it, as well as sharing a bathroom, where, I walked in on her this morning, nearly naked!"

"Well aren't you the lucky one," he laughed, "Why is that a problem?"

"Because we can't share a flat! We can't share a bed and a bathroom!" he nearly shouted.

"Calm down, calm down," Shunsui advised, "Kami, you're so uptight, you need to get laid and get rid of this unnecessary stress!"

"I do not need to get laid!" he protested, "I'm stressed because the soul society is being incompetent today, not because I haven't had sex in a while."

"So you want to change accommodations, do you?" Shunsui said with a sigh.

"YES!" Jūshirō said with a small smile, relieved that someone finally got it.

"Well," Shunsui replied cheekily, "I am not the person to authorise that and I am not going to contact the mission department because it will do you good to spend some time with a woman. She will be good for you, trust me…now, Nanao is going shopping for swim suits, or so her diary says, so I am going to spy on her."

Jūshirō sighed, he didn't get it at all, apparently no one did, how hard was it? And now Shunsui was trying to patch him and Rukia up, why was the universe conspiring against him? He was about to reply when he heard a goodbye and the sound of the disconnected tone. He rolled his eyes as he continued, following the path round the flats and houses, keeping his head down as he pondered on what to do. "Ok," he thought, "this is the situation". He was stuck in a one bedroom flat with his subordinate. Her stuff was all mixed in with his as hers. Her underwear, perfume, moisturiser, lip balm, and other things were in the drawers and on the shelves amongst his things, reminding him of her presence and as soon as he entered the rooms she had been in, he could smell her, her almost intoxicating scent, a scent that made him want to take her in his arms and never forget her incredible she was. Not only that, but he had seen her nearly naked and now he felt that he wanted to spend more time with her, for no reason whatsoever. He groaned, it was only day two and already he was beginning to feel this weird sensation around her.

After a while of contemplating this awkward situation, he had wound round several buildings, had taken several different paths and had eventually come across a grassy area. He frowned at the grass, looking up to see a playing field with a play park next to it. He continued, walking over the grassy area, watching the few passing people with their dogs before making his way to the playground. He rested on the bright red railings before looking up and spotting a young girl on the swing, her short raven hair moving slightly as a gust of wind blew. He squinted, realising that the girl looked awfully like Rukia, but, it couldn't be, for she was at Ichigo's, wasn't she? He anxiously moved to the gate, cursing the rusty sound of the metal catch as he opened it. As to be expected, Rukia looked up at him, instantly blushing before looking back down, her eyes fixed to the floor. Jūshirō continued forward, sitting on the swing next to her and sighing.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said after a few painfully awkward minutes, "I didn't know you were in the bathroom, since the bedroom door was shut, I presumed you were in there. And I'm sorry if I looked at you, I was just shocked is all…not, not that you body is shocking at all, it's very nice…but I don't mean that in a pervy way at all, just that-"

"Keep digging and digging," Rukia said with a small smile, cutting him off, "I understand what you mean though, and thank you, it's nice to know somebody likes my body, unlike someone who went after another girl who has bigger boobs."

"I fail to see how he could end it over that," Jūshirō said without thinking, "Your breasts look lovely to me anyway."

Rukia shot a glance at her captain, blushing furiously, "Captain! How dare you hit on me!"

"I am not hitting on you," he replied quickly, finding himself begin to blush too, "I didn't meant that. I said it without thinking!"

Rukia looked back down, feeling both flattered and creeped out for he was at least a millennium older than her.

"Well I also said that without thinking, I shouldn't have said about my past," she said quietly.

"No, it's ok," Jūshirō said quickly, "I wouldn't mind knowing."

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied, not wanting to disclose with her captain her whole intimate past with Ichigo, it wouldn't be appropriate. She herself wouldn't want to hear about his past lovers, so why should he hear about hers? "How did you know I was here, anyway?"

Her question caught him off guard as he had been watching her intently, watching her as she had stared at the ground deep in thought, wondering what she was thinking, unable to tear his eyes away from her, "Oh, I, um, I didn't, I was just walking around and then I found you here."

Rukia nodded, now aware that he was looking at her as she could see him in her peripheral vision and confirming her suspicions as she looked up to meet his gaze for a few seconds before looking away again. "Why are you staring at me, Captain?"

"I'm not," he assured her quickly, "I was looking at the floor."

"Yeah, right," Rukia protested, "I caught you staring, why? Why stare at me?"

Rukia could not ignore the sensation of butterflies as she asked her this, and her heart was beating faster and faster, though she had no idea why, there was nothing between them so why should it matter, perhaps she had something on her face he was looking at, it had to be something like that.

"I wasn't, I was-" he started to say.

"Excuse me?" a young girl cut him off, making him look up at her. She was smiling brightly, a small blush on her face as she placed her school bag on the floor, "Are you all right?"

"Why, yes," Jūshirō replied, "Thank you. Why do you enquire?"

"Oh," the girl said as Jūshirō smiled at her, making her blush harder, "I saw you talking to yourself so I was wondering if everything was ok."

Jūshirō chuckled as he glanced at Rukia, who was invisible to the girl as she had forgotten her Gigai, before looking back at the auburn haired girl, "Don't worry, it's how I sort things out and how I deal with things."

"Oh, as long as you're ok," she continued, beginning to play a section of her long hair and refusing to move, "So, do you live around here?"

"No," he replied, fascinated at her sudden interest in him, "I am just visiting."

"I see, are you taking a break from university or something?"

"Yes," he lied, "Are you in university too?"

She shook her head as Rukia too watched in enthralment, however unseen to the girl, "I am in high school, but I will be going there next year, and I have always wanted to d-date a university student."

Rukia gasped as she looked at Jūshirō now, aware of the girl's intentions and curious as to how Jūshirō would respond.

Jūshirō laughed, admitting to himself that she was a pretty girl, and seemed to be charming enough, but despite this, even though the obvious drawback was that he was old enough to be her great, great, great, great grandfather, she wasn't the girl who gave him butterflies constantly and made him feel incredible with just a brief cuddle, no, that was the work of the girl next to him, and for that, she was just another charming girl. Another girl amongst millions of them.

"Well I'm flattered," he told her sweetly, "But I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate me getting too close with another girl."

"Oh," she said, disappointment sweeping across her face, "Well, never mind, I'm sorry to have bothered you." She picked up her bag quickly and walked away briskly; embarrassed that she had done that.

Jūshirō watched her rush out of sight before turning back to a stunned Rukia.

"You don't have a girlfriend," she managed to say, "Why did you say that?"

"Because," Jūshirō pointed out, "I can hardly start anything with her, for the reason that, I am millennia older than her, because of the fact that I am a soul, having died a long, long time ago. Not a great start to the relationship. The only reason she can actually see me is because I am in a faux body."

"I guess," Rukia replied slowly, realising that he was right.

"Besides," he said more quietly, "I have my eye on someone else. Someone who does belong in the soul society."

"Who? Who?" she chirped, excited now, "Is it Captain Unohana? She is near your age and is one of the first captains, like you!"

"I'm not telling you," he teased, "You'll have to work it out."

"Mean," Rukia said with a pout.

"And what do you mean, my age?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, nothing, of course," Rukia said quickly, "I didn't mean anything by it, honest!"

"Hm," Jūshirō said, "If you say so…and what's your opinion on age gaps then?"

"Age gaps?" she questioned before thinking for a few moments, while Jūshirō waited in suspense for her answer, "Well I guess it doesn't matter about age, as long as both partners are happy, then it shouldn't be a problem."

"I see," Jūshirō replied with a smile, relieved at her answer.

"Oh," Rukia said quickly, remembering the hopeful change of accommodation, "Have we been re-located?"

"About that," Jūshirō said slowly, unsure as how to break it to her gently, "The thing is, that the soul society are unable to move us as they are experiencing failure within the system, no one was able to sort it out, so I'm afraid we are stuck. Not only that but they also pointed out that it was only for a week – less than a week now, since we are on day two, so we may as well just tough it out."

"O-k…" Rukia managed to say, not sure how to feel about it. However after a minute, she began to assess the situation more clearly. It wasn't that bad, they could sleep on different sides of the bed, as previously agreed, and they could live together for a short while. This morning had been an accident and he had assured her that it wouldn't happen again and it couldn't be all that bad, at least she would get to stare at his toned chest some more this way.

"Is it ok?" Jūshirō asked carefully, watching as she was smiling to herself.

"Yes," she replied, "I'm sure we will manage."

Jūshirō nodded as he checked his watch, raising his eyebrows at the time. "Well, we must be getting to the mission, it is nearly midday."

"Oh, of course," replied Rukia, having also lost all sense of time.

"Well, I will be returning at six, obviously I will still be monitoring reiatsu when we get back but we can relax a little then," he informed her, "So you can come back any time really. You only need to give me an indication as to when you are returning so I can sort supper out and such things."

"That's very nice of you, but you shouldn't organise your time around me," she pointed out, "I can sort things out myself, to save you the trouble."

"It's no trouble," he quickly interjected, however only to be cut off by her.

"No, really, it's fine."

"Rukia, it is not a problem, I will perhaps enjoy cooking for another person," he assured her.

"Well I really don't want to add more to your work load," she said curtly as she stood up and began to walk off again, however Jūshirō caught her wrist, keeping her still. She was not only still because of him, but it seemed her whole body had set to that position as she felt the static pass between them. Jūshirō also could not deny the new sensation that was passing between them, however neither of them knew what the feeling was, only that neither of them wanted to lose it as it was strangely pleasant.

"W-What is this?" Rukia managed to ask, unable to look at him for sheer embarrassment.

"I don't know," Jūshirō replied truthfully, just as unsure as her, "It's possible it's static electricity." He quickly released her wrist, losing the sensation and inwardly sighing.

"We'd better start the mission now," Rukia suggested as she inspected her wrist a little, "That's why we're here."

"Yes, Lieutenant," he replied quickly, "You should check the east side of the city, while I check the west. Check for any strange or strong reiatsu and make sure you keep in contact."

Rukia nodded before she flash stepped away, putting mass distance between her and her captain and feeling both relief and loss as she did so. She was glad to be out of the slightly awkward atmosphere; however she wouldn't have minded speaking to him a little more, for as her initial thoughts were correct, he seemed a gentleman through and through. She found herself smiling for a second before she instantly shook her head and continued to flash step, passing the bustling streets and several schools where she heard the sound of laughter and games being played before stopping at the very east outskirts of the city. She stood for a few minutes, getting her breath back before walking along the less crowded street slowly. Even though she didn't usually mind missions in the real world, today felt different, her heart wasn't in it, and she feared her attention along with her heart was elsewhere. She scowled before flash stepping upwards, stopping at the top of a large building and sitting down, dangling her legs over the edge, unable to concentrate on the mission.

She shrugged, she couldn't sense any strange reiatsu and she was too distracted to do anything if importance. She lay back, staring at the clouds and trying to make shapes out of them, however she was too distracted to do that. An almost nagging feeling plagued her, and only when she could not take it anymore did she succumb to it. As she thought, her root problem was her Captain, she could not shake off their conversation and she found herself running it over and over in her mind, each time finding something different. The more she thought, the more she could see how gorgeous he was, how caring and calm he was, how funny and charming he was, as if he could do no wrong.

And then she remembered the night Kaien had died, making her shiver as she sat up, as if there had been a change of temperature in the air. He had known then, known what to do, how to protect Kaien's pride, her pride and her life. Even through his illness, he still knew how to handle life and never seemed to struggle in any way. But then, mustn't he be lonely? According to everything he had revealed to her, he lived alone, with no family or girlfriend, so...where does he get his strength from? She hugged herself, trying to keep warm as she pondered this, trying to work out how the air had become so cold so quickly. However she wasn't cold for long before she felt a warm material wrap around her. She quickly looked at her shoulders and saw a white coat covering her before she put it on and closed her eyes and inhaled, taking in an increasingly familiar scent, a homely and sweet aroma.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she stayed as she was, feeling suddenly safe comforted.

"It's ok," he replied, "You look freezing and tired. And I was beginning to worry when I felt your reiatsu become fainter and fainter, so I decided to check up on how things were going."

Rukia was about to reply that she didn't need checking up on bur given the fact that she was shivering and lethargic, she couldn't prove otherwise. As for her tiredness, she had actually gotten a good night's sleep in his arms so she couldn't blame it on a sleepless night.

"I'm ok," she lied, "I guess I am feeling a little dizzy is all."

"Maybe I should take you back and then carry on working," he suggested, "I don't want you to get ill."

"No," she said quickly, turning to face him and nearly gasping as she did so, "I'm ok." She was surprised as to how young he looked without his captain's coat and the wind caught his hair lightly. She blushed as she looked down, cursing her attraction to him.

"Are you sure, because I can easily take you back," he said gently.

"I'm fine," she assured him, standing up quickly and taking a few steps back, however as his coat was rather big on her, she fell backwards with a cry and expected to hit the hard ground, clenching her eyes, ready for the pain. However she never felt that pain as she was caught in mid air, making her open her eyes slowly. As she did so, she gasped as Jūshirō was bent over her, one hand underneath her, keeping her upright. Her heart had never raced so fast, even when she was with Ichigo, never before had she felt such an intense feeling. For a brief second, the want for him to kiss her was overbearing as he lingered above her, he was so close, and she could have sworn that she could hear his heart beating, pounding just as fast as hers.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he brought her up so that she was standing.

"Yes, yes," she replied, "I just fell over."

"You should be more careful," he advised.

Rukia nodded, keeping her face cheerful as her head swarmed with confusion, different things filling her head. She shook her head a little, before smiling at him, giving him her promise that she was ok.

"Well ok," he said eventually, not able to press this matter any further, "If you feel ill, go back, I will see you later."

He gave her a smile before flash stepping out of sight and leaving her with his captain's robe, which, she thankfully kept around her, his scent rubbing off onto her. She was so confused, why was she feeling like this? She didn't even know what it was and couldn't even imagine what it could be. If there was anything that she felt for her captain, she decided to quell. There was no point in it; she knew it would only happen because she was on the re-bound, even though she knew that she had truly gotten over Ichigo months ago. She clicked her fingers together, knowing how to fix the situation. It was clearly obvious she had picked up a bug of some description, that was the cause of her dizziness and butterflies and she was blaming it on pre-mature feelings directed towards her captain. She then knew that she had to sleep well and get better and that she and her captain will keep their distance from each other, it was a perfect plan…wasn't it? One thing she hadn't taken into account however, was Jūshirō's actions.

xxxxxxx

Ichigo chucked his things into his school bag before going to wait by the school gates to pick Orihime up and take her home. He leant against the pillar when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, making him flip it open and check the new message.

_Ichigo, thank you for the offer of dinner tonight, but I'm afraid I will have to pass on the invitation tonight as I have previous engagements, maybe some other time perhaps? Rukia._

Ichigo shrugged as he put his phone back, waiting a little longer as he frowned, what pervious engagements? Did Rukia have a date? With whom? Had she met somebody in the real world that quickly? He was glad she had finally moved on however, and he smiled when Orihime bounded up to him.

xxxxxxx

"What's this?" Jūshirō asked as he inspected the box and read the writing on it, "This year's must see romance movie."

"I'm not sure," she admitted as she put the DVD in the player and changed the channel, "Rangiku said that if I was ever on a mission and I had some spare time, then I must watch it."

Jūshirō nodded slowly as he read the title once more and looked at the pictures, "It's a western movie?"

"Yeah, I think so," Rukia said as she sat on the sofa, tired but happier since her decision on what to do, "You don't have to watch it, I was going to watch it by myself so you can read or something if you want to."

"I will watch it too," he decided, "If you don't mind."

Rukia shook her head, why should she mind? He had every right to watch it with her, everything would be fine so long as they both sat on their own side of the sofa, "I don't mind."

Jūshirō smiled as he sat down with her, taking to his own side of the sofa and noting the time.

"Thank you, for tea," Rukia said with a blush, "It was really good."

"That's ok," Jūshirō replied with a chuckle, "I enjoyed cooking for you too."

"How did you learn to cook like that?" she asked, amazed at his skills.

"When you live alone like I do," he pointed out, "You have to keep busy somehow."

"Oh," she said, feeling the same compassion for his as before, "It must be lonely."

"Yeah," he revealed, "There are times that when I need someone to be there, and there just isn't."

A wave of pity washed over her, her eyes opening wider for a second, that's what the feeling was, pity. She nodded at having finally pinned the feeling down, and yet, a tiny voice in the back of her head told her otherwise.

After an hour and a half of the film, Rukia was sitting on the edge of the seat, tears forming as she watched the tragedy occur. She gripped the sofa cushions as she continued to watch through watery eyes, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks at any moment.

Jūshirō also watched, also feeling the effects of the compelling storyline, however keeping his emotions slightly more under control than Rukia. He turned to face her as she made a small noise and a few silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"Rukia?" he asked gently, shocked to see her crying, he had only seen her cry on the night that Kaien had died. He was prompted by her lack of reply, "Rukia, are you ok?"

It was now that she managed to look at him, making him short of breath as her eyes glistened with tears, her look almost asking him if she looked ok to him. Despite it being obvious, she shook her head.

"Oh Rukia," he soothed, "Come here."

She gratefully accepted his offer and threw herself into his warm embrace, burying her head into his chest and making a wet patch on his night shirt. She didn't care about her previous decision, for she, like him, was happy with the comfort of having someone there. It was then that she realised that she and Jūshirō were not so dissimilar as she was just as lonely as him, spending nights alone in front of the TV since Nii-Sama never spent time with her, followed by sleeping alone, her king sized bed made for one. After a while of being within his arms, she shifted a little, moving to rest her head on the sofa arm as she lay down. Jūshirō smiled as he decided to lie behind her, his warm breath tickling her ear. He couldn't help but stroke her hair a little, making her close her eyes at the wonderful feeling. However he stopped as she made a small noise, a noise which he did not recognise as being pleasure. Her eyes shot open again as he stopped, causing her to quickly wipe them.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I shouldn't have done that, and it's against captain-lieutenant boundaries."

"It's ok," she said quietly, "I actually…kinda like it…it's sorta soothing…"

Jūshirō smiled as he began again, gently running his fingers through her soft hair, her scent wafting. Rukia felt a tingle run up her back as his fingers brushed her ear delicately, almost as if he were teasing her. She froze, staying completely still with anticipation, unsure of his next move. Part of her was wary, however a very different part of her was almost begging for him to do something that shattered the boundaries. She wanted him to keep stroking her skin, nibble her ear a little before finding the spot on her neck and making her melt inside. Before she could snap out of her momentary daydream, his voice encouraged her a little, though he did not know it.

"You look tired, you should sleep, Rukia," he advised.

She nodded as she shifted, turning to face him and instantly regretting it. Her gaze was fixed upon him as she saw how he was propped up on one arm, his fingers now on her cheek as she had moved. She could not tear her eyes away from his relaxed form, seeing that he was just as happy as she was. Never before had she seen the smile that he had given her, and she had never seen the true depth of his warm brown eyes before, which, she was convinced, he had shown only to her.

As she lay facing him, she closed her eyes, listening to the desires of her heart as they for the brief instant, were compelled towards him. She closed the already tiny gap between them so there was not a sliver of space between them.

Jūshirō, who also at the moment felt drawn to her, whether he was under the influence of the romantic movie or otherwise, responded to her actions. He traced her cheeks, her nose, and every part of her face with a light touch. She sighed in contentment as he then trailed her neck and collar bone, no longer caring as he kissed her forehead, an unfamiliar feeling gripping him as he did so. He watched as Rukia fell asleep, but before she did so, she reached up, taking his hand within hers. He smiled as sleep soon took over him, holding her hand with equal grip as she did his.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō woke up a few hours later, a little cramped and stiff. He got up slowly, stopping as his hand was still attached to Rukia's. He gasped a little as he saw how close they were and remembering how he has stroked her. Had that really happened? Or was it a strange dream? He careful slipped his and out of hers before sitting up, noting how the TV and turned itself off and how it was now the early hours of the morning. He managed to grab the remote and turn off the DVD player and was about to take Rukia into their room so she could sleep more comfortably when she stirred, mumbling in her sleep. His eyes widened when she heard his name, his first name rather than being called Captain Ukitake. He smiled however, instantly liking how she said it, even if she was asleep.

He stayed for a minute when her mumbles sounded a little more liked cries, and his name became clearer. He lay back down as she stirred violently, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him fully.

"I'm here," he whispered, "And I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

After a few minutes, she seemed to calm down and sleep took over him again, it was the second night she had spent in his comfort.

**Please review, thank you everyone for your reviews! Next chapter up soon, called "Protector." Bye for now! =3**


	3. Day Three: Protector

**A/N: Hi all, here it is, as promised, enjoy it cos I aint updating until about a month as I leave for Japan soon, yay! I will write a little over there but I won't be posting anything, sorry! I am also going to finish this story soon and both my other 2 stories have been postponed until this one is finished when I get back! **

**I don't own Bleach**

**This chapter has not been proof read- sorry for mistakes!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS, Language, Violence, Adult themes, Limes and a Lemon. M for a reason! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Day Three: Protector

It was Rukia who awoke first that early afternoon; neither of them had planned to sleep in that late however the ease of being with each other had prolonged their time together. Rukia stretched, yawning as she did so before massaging the back of her neck with one hand as she felt a crick in it. She looked down as she felt restricted, seeing how Jūshirō had his arms wrapped around her, almost as if he were keeping her for his own. She couldn't help but smile as he shifted a little, tightening his grip on her and pulling her back so she was lying next to him again. Even though they weren't in a relationship and she had no idea where they currently stood in relation to each other, she had to admit that she enjoyed his possessiveness even though he only seemed to show it in his sleep. She took the opportunity to study him asleep, noting how tranquil he looked and undisturbed he appeared to be. She turned back again after a few minutes, closing her eyes and hoping to fall back to sleep again.

As Rukia tried to fall back into a slumber, she quickly glanced at the time and found herself bolt upright in shock. She gasped loudly as she read the time over and over again, checking she had read it correctly.

"Half twelve?!" she nearly yelled, her loud voice waking Jūshirō immediately. He too sat upright, still holding her tightly as he was still half asleep.

"What with the what now?" he asked sleepily before blinking a few times to adjust to the light.

"Captain, we've slept in until half twelve in the afternoon," Rukia said quickly, however making no attempt to get up.

"I see," he said as he came to his senses and stretched, removing his arms from her for the first time in hours. They sat for a few minutes before Jūshirō smiled, placing his arms back around her and pulling her backwards as she half squealed, "Let's go back to sleep, we still have time."

"Captain!" she muffled into his chest as she was now facing him again. However as she lay she couldn't help but lightly touch his chest through his thin nightshirt, making him open his eyes suddenly and watch what she was planning on doing.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he suppressed a groan, desperately trying not reciprocate.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, removing her hands and clamping them to her sides before turning her back to him.

He laughed lightly to himself as he sat up, conceding that he had to get up and stretching as he did so. Rukia, at this point, got up as well, sliding off the couch and stretching, only to cry out as she did so. Jūshirō was by her side in a second, holding her to him, making her gasp at his actions.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice saturated with concern, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, despite the ache in her shoulders and neck.

"No you're not," he replied, "You don't cry out in pain for no reason."

"No, seriously," she continued, fooling no one, "It's only an ache in my neck, I must have pulled a muscle is all."

"Still," Jūshirō said, "We need to be on top form if we are to meet any hollows, menos, and vizards. I think it would be best if I sorted it out for you."

"H-How?" Rukia stammered, her heart beat rising by the second.

"I can massage it for you, to try and release the pent up tension," he suggested.

"Some tension cannot be released by a simple massage," she said quietly to herself, underestimating his hearing as he caught its meaning.

"Well this is only muscular tension, not emotional tension," he pointed out; however he too was suffering from the emotional tension of living together, the tension that he wanted to end so that he could finally indulge her. Did this mean that she too felt the tension between them? Did she feel the sexual pressure too? The overwhelming need to be together constantly? Was it even possible that she liked him as much as he liked her?

"I suppose," she said, snapping him out of his fantasies, "If it will help." Rukia conceded.

"Do you mind if you sit on the bed?" he asked, holding his breath for fear she would think he were a pervert, "I need space so that I can sit behind you."

Rukia nodded as she blushed, slowly shuffling towards the bedroom and slowly sitting on the bed as he followed her. She perched on the edge of the bed, feeling a little nervous, though she had no idea why she should; it was only a massage to make her feel better.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he say her anxious face, "You look as though I'm about to eat you."

Rukia couldn't help but give a small laugh, easing her a little. However she gasped as he sat in the middle of the bed, sitting cross legged and patting the space in front of him. She nervously crawled over to him, sitting down and keeping absolutely rigid.

"I'm a little anxious," she explained slowly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Rukia," he replied, "I can see how it is slightly unnerving, since we have never been this close and it breaks the separation from captain and vice-captain."

Rukia nodded, "Ok, I will try to calm down."

Jūshirō smiled as he waited for her to take her top off, however when she didn't and only sat there, twiddling her thumbs, he frowned.

"Um, Rukia," he said with a slight blush, "You have to take your top off for this to work."

"What?!" she replied quickly, "I can't do that!"

"I'm sorry, but I have this muscle cream that penetrates deep heat into the muscles and softens them, ridding you of stiff muscle pain," he pointed out, "So I need to apply it to your skin."

"I see," she replied, blushing all the more as she realised that he was right. She was relieved however that she had fallen asleep in her bra that she had worn under her pyjama top, "I will t-take it o-off then."

Rukia's fingers fumbled with her top button, slipping as she tried to unbutton her shirt-style top. She inwardly cursed as she moved to the bottom button and found that she had the same problem; her heart was beating too fast and her nervous too wild to control. She gasped loudly however and her hands froze in mid air, away from her buttons as Jūshirō helped her. He leant forward, resting his head on her shoulder and slowly unbuttoning her top, moving upwards slowly, taking pleasure in every single second for he feared that this would be the first and last time he would ever undress her. She remained stiff as his hands brushed against her breasts, desperately trying not to think about what he could to if she were to turn around and explain her feelings for him that seemed to be growing by the day.

A small shiver ran down her spine as he took off her top, throwing it onto the pile of clothes to be washed. As he was sat behind her, he realised that his hands shaking slightly, something he had not experienced since he was a teenager and was losing his innocence; no later relationship had made him feel like this, he felt like he was in virgin territory again, and even though he was no virgin, he still felt nervous around her. He found himself smiling however as his fingers made contact with her smooth skin. He felt her flinch a little at his touch, before relaxing a little more as he began to lightly caress her, taking the opportunity before he put the cream on her. However as he did so, his fingers itched to undo her bra, the need to stroke more of her controlling him.

"I'm sorry, Rukia, but I need to undo this too," he said as he ran his index finger under the rim of her shoulder strap, "I don't want to get anything on it that may ruin it."

In all fairness, this was partly true, but Jūshirō couldn't help but try and spoil her by giving her as much pleasure out of it as he was getting. He quickly hopped off the bed, before seizing a blanket and passing it to her, seeing her blazing face with a small smile gracing her lips. She pressed the blanket to her front as Jūshirō unhooked her bra, smiling as he did so and watching as Rukia did a few quick and graceful manoeuvres so that it was next to her as the blanket covered her front completely. Her bare back nearly sent him over the edge as he appreciated how delicate she was, and how graceful she appeared to be due to her petite size. He continued once more, stroking her first before quickly finding himself pressing his lips to her skin, kissing her lightly as he got slightly carried away, unaware of Rukia's both confused and yet elated feelings.

As he kissed her, Rukia frowned, she knew what he was doing, was he stupid enough to think she wouldn't notice? No, he wasn't stupid by any means, he knows that she could feel it and he knows that she knows this too. But that still didn't answer the question of why he was doing it. She couldn't deny that she didn't like it, his touch was gentle and caring and she felt truly loved for the first time, even though she knew she was kidding herself, this wasn't love, this was lust for she and Jūshirō were only 'human,' love couldn't have formed in this short time, could it? She shook her head, mixing the confused thoughts up even more, and staring at the duvet cover.

"Are you ok?" he asked against her skin.

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm fine."

"As long as you're sure," he said, reluctant to stop but taking her action as a sign to discontinue. He picked up the cream, squirting some into his hand before apply some to her neck and upper back, gently rubbing it in and covering the affected area in it. Rukia could immediately feel the cream take effect, feeling the blazing heat infiltrate her aching muscles. She gave a tiny noise of pleasure as Jūshirō carefully kneaded her neck, applying pressure in all the right places and aiding the work of the cream so that her muscles began to feel better instantly.

"What is that stuff?" she asked as she closed her eyes and let the wonderful feeling consume her.

"It's my own personal cream," Jūshirō revealed, "I had the squad twelve captain design it for me to use on my chest when my lungs are in bad shape because of my illness."

"Oh," Rukia replied, opening her eyes quickly, now realising that his illness must be a factor as to his lonely life, how can he sustain a relationship whilst being ill constantly? "What exactly, is your illness?"

"I contracted tuberculosis when I was young and my hair turned white after three days of having it," he told her, "Its particularly bad in the winter months, when it's colder and my lungs are sensitive but I can also have the odd rough patch in the summer, when I am bedridden and coughing a lot."

As if on cue, Jūshirō turned away from her quickly and coughed, luckily only a small one, and not enough to cause alarm. Rukia turned around however, suddenly worried about him as she secured her blanket around her and grabbed the cream.

"Don't worry, Rukia, I'm fine," he managed to say between small coughs. She shook her head as she guided him backwards, letting him rest against the head board. After he had finished coughing, he watched in fascination as she sat in his lap, lifting his night shirt over his head and dropping it before she rubbed the cream into his chest, taking care to make sure than none was wasted as touched his muscles. He surveyed her as she seemed to inspect his chest, feeling all the grooves of his chiselled chest and gasping as she found the one flaw on his torso.

"What happened?" she asked, running her finger over the light scar, her mouth slightly open with shock.

"A fight I had gotten into when I was young," he said, keeping his mind straight as her touches made him feel slightly light headed, "I was being reckless and challenged this guy at school and took a deep wound, it wasn't a long slash but a deep, small one, so it left a scar."

"Oh," Rukia replied, "It must have really hurt you."

"Yeah, I spent a while in the relief centre."

Rukia nodded as she continued; generally stroking him as the cream had already been rubbed in, not noticing how he was staring at her. Only when she admitted that there was no reason for her to continue, as she figured that he had noticed this as well, did she look up, locking eyes with him and realising that he had been staring at her.

She was rigid as they stayed like that for a few seconds, seeming like centuries to her. His brown eyes that emitted so much warmth and kindness seemed to be fixed onto her deep blue eyes, making her blush as she moved closer to him slightly.

"What?" she eventually asked, tearing her eyes from his as she looked down, too embarrassed to look at him any longer.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Why were you w-watching me?" she said nervously.

"I wasn't watching you," he said as she looked up once more, now closer so that he was only inches away from her.

"Yes you were…" she responded as she watched him close the gap, turning his head slightly as she moved closer to him, closing her eyes as her lips crushed against his. She inwardly gasped as she realised just how different he was from Ichigo. He was a completely new ball game to her, one she found that excited and intrigued her. Her heart was pounding against her chest as he nibbled on her bottom lip, making her dizzy as his tongue touched hers, and tasting her as she savoured him. Her hands involuntarily moved to his cheeks, holding him for sudden fear that we would break away. His sweet flavour made her crave more as he kissed with more zeal, getting up on his knees before gently guiding her down as he placed himself above her, never once breaking contact.

However he found himself inwardly groaning as he was interrupted by his telephone that rung loudly from the bed side table. Only then did he break away, his breathing a little heavy from the lack of air as he stared at Rukia for a few seconds as she came back to her senses. He sat up, bringing Rukia with him as he pulled her up and held her to him as he answered his phone with reluctance.

Rukia inhaled deeply as he had robbed her of her breath while she opened her eyes, her dizziness fading now. She buried her head into his shoulder as she rested against him, smiling as she heard his soothing voice and felt the static from his touch as he undid the blanket and caressed her back and shoulders with his other hand. Even though she knew that when she came to her senses, she would be mortified with her behaviour, she allowed herself this pleasure, not caring for the first time in a long while.

She frowned however as Jūshirō's touches became fainter until he stopped altogether, his hand resting on her side. She also noted how his voice had suddenly become graver, causing some alarm and concern to rise in her. She rose to her knees so that they were now the same height as she held the coverage to her front. She watched as he sighed before hanging up, snapping his phone shut before replacing it back on the side table.

"We have to go," he said as he pushed the few strands of stray hair from her face and stood up, quickly putting his dressing gown on and grabbing some of his clothes, "There are some menos on their way to the northern part of the city, we have to stop them before they make a mess of things."

Rukia nodded, remembering that she had work to do, the reason that they two of them were even there. She got off the bed, grabbing her own clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

"I won't walk in on you again," he promised.

Rukia found herself laughing as she entered the bathroom, locking it behind her and hastily getting dressed; her body feeling more relaxed already.

xxxxxxx

Rukia tapped her phone once more, scowling at the apparently broken phone. It wasn't picking up anything on the radar and it seemed to be unresponsive, so she decided to take it apart and put it back to clean any dust out of it. However as she began to take the back off, she heard the loud cry of a hollow, prompting her to spring into action. As she flash stepped towards the cry, she heard a sound to the side of her and gasped as she saw her captain beside her, keeping to her pace despite his superior skills.

"You came here quickly," she said, shocked at his speed.

"I was around," he told her, "Just preoccupied, but around."

"What were you preoccupied with?" she asked as they rounded a corner, looking up at him and meeting his gaze.

"It's a secret," he said with a smile, reluctant to tell her that he has been watching her from afar, only feeding his already strong addiction to her.

Rukia raised her eyebrows as Jūshirō smiled at her inquisitive mind. There light banter was short live however as Jūshirō, his reflects faster than lighting, veered to the side, swiping Rukia off her feet and placing her down several metres away as they dodged a crushing blow from a Hallow that appeared from above. Rukia looked up, twigging onto the fact that he had just saved her life and she had been careless as she had not seen it.

"I'm sorry, captain," she said, "I did not see it, how careless of me."

"Don't worry about that," he pointed out, "Just worry about taking down these Menos."

She nodded in gratitude as she pushed off from the ground encountering a Menos instantly, causing her to draw her sword and split it into two with one foul sweep of her katana. She looked round to see Jūshirō, slicing his way through the menos and hollows that had turned up, each firing things at him and missing him as he dodged effortlessly.

"Mmmm," came the voice of a hollow from behind her, "I nice soul reaper for me to eat, how tasty. A female too, even better…females are always more delicious."

Rukia could feel her skin crawl as the hollow licked his lips, laughing a low chuckle as he did so. She watched Jūshirō, suddenly wanting his protection even though she knew she could defend herself. She shuddered as the hollow continued to taunt her, making her turn around and face it. As to be expected, the hideous beast-like hollow smiled before launching itself at her, sending its deadly spikes flying towards her as she defended herself. It was easy enough for her to dodge it and cleave it from behind before moving onto her next target, a menos who had spotted her. She dodged the beam that was fired at her, but instead of finishing it off she spotted something in her peripheral vision, prompting her to flash step out of the way. It narrowly missed her, making her flash step to the nearest building and land on it.

However she screamed out in pain as something hard hit her side, pushing her further across the room and making her foot twist into a painful position as she tried to stop herself, finding herself on the floor as she collapsed.

"Rukia!" Jūshirō called out after hearing her cry, fuelling the sudden anger that had aroused within him. He quickly finished off the menos that we around him and pursued the hollow and menos that were towering over her. He slashed them from behind, clearing the place of hollows before flash stepping to her side, bending down to take her within his arms. He picked her up, his body consumed with concern as he took her into the town, desperate to find a hospital and she continued to wince in pain.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice dripping with worry.

She nodded, "I'm fine, my ankle and side hurts is all."

"Still," Jūshirō insisted, "I will take you to a hospital to make sure that nothing is broken."

She was about to protest when she was pushed into her Gigai by Jūshirō who slipped into his quickly. He rushed her to the nearest hospital, placing her down on one of the chairs, ignoring the looks from the other sitting patients before waiting in the queue at the counter, clenching his fists at the slow service.

"Hey, look at her," said a young man to his friend who had joined the queue behind Jūshirō, pointing at Rukia as he did so, "She's a pretty one, bet she would make a good girlfriend, look how thin she is."

"Yeah," said the other man, the conversation making Jūshirō's blood boil as his possessiveness over her controlled him, no one else was to have her, ever. "I bet we could have some fun with her."

"I would prefer it," Jūshirō snapped at them, making Rukia look up at him, as she was sat only a few metres away, and causing the young men jump out of their skins, "if you didn't talk about my wife that way."

"We're sorry, man, we didn't mean anything by it," said one of them, his careless voice pissing Jūshirō off despite his usual temperate nature.

Even though Rukia wasn't his wife by any means it still felt nice to say it and it did shut these little perverts up. He glanced at Rukia as the two young men edged away, terrified of Jūshirō, meeting her shocked eyes. She blushed as he smiled at her, making her all the more embarrassed. Mrs. Ukitake? Could she really be that one day? Did she want to be that? She watched as Jūshirō talked to the lady behind the counter as she gave him a clipboard and some papers to fill in. Even though the pain throbbed, she concentrated her thoughts on Jūshirō, why wouldn't she want to be Mrs. Ukitake? It would mean having him there every night when she got lonely, having him there to protect her, to love her, to care for her, to make love to her, to help her when she needed it. She looked down as she backtracked on her thoughts, could she really imagine that? Imagine what it would be like to make love with him? She shook her head, even if she let herself it would never happen, and thinking about it would make her covet it more, and that was the last thing she needed.

But underneath that gentle and calm being, could there lie passion within him? Could he be an incredible lover? Part of her wanted to desperately find out, but her feet were planted to the ground, as well as they knowledge that he was her captain and nothing more, nothing more.

"Here," he said, snapping her out of her thoughts as he handed her the papers, giving her a pen with them, "You need to fill them out so that you can see the doctor."

Rukia nodded as she filled in her name, using her new alias of 'Rukia Ukitake,' but found herself unable to continue as she read the next questions.

"How old am I in living years?" she asked him, making him frown as he read the question also.

"Um, well you can fill in your birthday and month," he suggested quietly, "But you need to make up a year, say that you are in your early twenties or something."

Rukia nodded as she filled in the rest of the information, smiling to herself as she noted how Jūshirō peered over her shoulder, curious to see what she was writing. She looked up at him, rolling her eyes as he continued in his efforts to watch her. As she finished, she took the papers back to the reception before sitting back down and staring into her lap, her eyes widening as she saw his hand next to her thigh, his little finger stroking her in a comforting way. She wasn't sure whether to be angry or happy, for one thing he was feeling her up, but the way he did it relaxed her, making her feel tranquil for once. She timidly looked up, realising that he was purposefully doing it as he watched what he was doing.

"Do you l-like feeling me up?" she asked, startling him so that he stopped immediately and looked up at her.

"Of course, dear," he said with a nod as people began to look up from their magazines to watch them, "Seeing as our marriage is such a happy one."

Rukia nodded, playing along also as she smiled, anything to make it more realistic. Luckily however, her 'name' was called out on the speaker and she got up, limping as she could not put any weight on her foot. Jūshirō swept her off her feet with ease, carrying her past the baffled patients and taking her into the specified room and popping her down on the bed as the doctor asked.

"What happened here then?" the doctor asked as Jūshirō hovered by her side, taking her hand within his as she reached out for him.

"I was running, and the next thing I know, something hit my side and then I think I twisted my foot as I tried not to fall over," Rukia told him, unsure as to what to say, what excuse could she give?

"I see," said the doctor as he thought for a few minutes.

"Will she be ok?" Jūshirō asked quickly as he held onto her hand tightly.

"Yes," the doctor assured him, "If there were broken bones, we would know it by now. I still need to examine the affected areas however."

Rukia nodded as she quickly pulled off the top that her Gigai was sporting before giving it to Jūshirō who was nearly incapacitated with desire as he saw her topless. He watched as the doctor touched the bruise on her side, feeling her ribs and finding himself wincing as Rukia muffled several exclamations of pain. Satisfied that her side had not suffered much damage, he moved to her ankle, rotating it and hearing her gasp in pain. Jūshirō felt the insane need to smash into the doctor and push him out of the way as he hurt his little Rukia, she should never be a subject of pain.

"The good news is that you only have slight internal bruising, that will heal quickly," revealed the doctor, "And you have sprained you ankle so that is fixable. The bad news is that you will need several days rest to recover and try not to walk on it and it will only become increasingly worse."

Rukia nodded, "So just rest; is that all I need to do?"

"Yep," the doctor replied, "I will give you some medication to reduce the swelling and to numb the pain."

"Thank you," Jūshirō said gratefully as he picked Rukia up off the chair and out of the room, carrying her down the hall and towards the small chemists. Rukia's medication was ready as they came to pick it up, making the trip somewhat quicker, much to her relief as she wanted to get back and rest her swollen foot and to perhaps spend her resting time in the arms of Jūshirō.

Jūshirō lowered her as she grabbed it, thanking the chemist as she bought her medication and was whisked home by a very concerned Jūshirō.

xxxxxxx

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Jūshirō asked as Rukia lay on the bed, having taken her medication already.

"I'm ok," she said, "But I'm a little lonely, will you come and lie with me?"

Jūshirō rolled his eyes comically, only teasing a little as he looked forward to the prospect of sitting with her. He perched on the edge of the bed, watching her a little as she shifted under the covers. She patted the space next to her, beckoning him to her. He moved to sit on top of the covers next to her; however she pushed the quilt down, off of her.

"No, please could you…" she began to ask.

"If you insist," Jūshirō replied with a smile as he lay under the duvet with her. He rested his head on one of the pillows as she propped herself up on one elbow, watching him as he looked up at the ceiling. Her heart was pounding as she moved closer to him, her nerves running a riot within her as she closed the gap between them a little more. Jūshirō turned his head, nearly jumping out of his skin as Rukia was hovering above him, however he remained perfectly still as he allowed her press her lips against his for the second time that day. He found himself reciprocating, kissing her back with equal fervour as he cupper her face with his hands.

"Rukia, why did you…" he began to question.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me," she replied as she sat back down, her tone casual, as if it had been nothing. However the two of them had known that is was more than "nothing", infinitely more in fact.

"It's ok, don't worry about it," he said, "Though _I _want to thank _you _for a nice thank you present, I wasn't expecting that."

Rukia blushed as she too lay down, facing Jūshirō whose gaze was transfixed upon her, "I'm glad you liked it, I was worried that you wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, curious now.

"I dunno, maybe because I am your subordinate," she mused.

"You're more than that," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper, but Rukia heard him nevertheless.

"In what way?" she asked him and she got up on her elbow again.

"Well," he said quickly, "You're my companion, my partner on mission, someone whom I can trust and reply on."

"Oh," Rukia replied, startled as she had never been called told anything like this before, "Thank you."

Rukia nodded as the silence fell upon them once more, making both of them desperate to say something, but neither knowing just what to say.

"May I ask something?" Jūshirō said after a while, remembering what he had wanted to ask her.

Rukia nodded as she, with Jūshirō's permission, rested her head on his shoulder, smiling at the position she was in.

"What happened between you and your previous boyfriend?" he asked, saying it slowly and gently as he was desperate to know which moron dumped her.

"What? Mine and Ichigo's old relationship?" she replied as he nodded, Jūshirō surprised that she had picked Ichigo over Renji. Jūshirō nodded, prompting more from her.

"Nothing really," she admitted, "We were friends, went out, did couple things and then split up because he found someone else. The break-up hurt a little, but that's to be expected though."

"I see," he said slowly, "So the experience part of the relationship was presumably the good part of splitting up?"

"Yeah," she replied with a blush, "You could say that."

They talked about this further over the next few hours, Jūshirō learning of Rukia's relationship with Ichigo, her lack of innocence as she had become a woman in her relationship and that she, like him, had her eye on someone. He of course teased her a little and repeatedly asked her who, but since he refused to tell her who he liked, she refused to tell him.

Rukia however soon learned about Jūshirō's family and his last relationship. Finding herself laughing and the slight kookiness of his many siblings and the anecdotes he told her from his childhood with them.

It was only when Rukia yawned did Jūshirō realise that it was the early hours of the morning and the two of them found themselves in a familiar position, fast asleep and within each other's caring arms.

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for all those who reviewed and who support this story, you guys keep me going! As I said, no upload for a while but I will be posting more when I get back! Thanks, Moon Ash xx**


	4. Day Four: Her Hero

**A/N: Uh, hi...*don't kill me!* it's um, me again, the one who doesn't update very much and makes you all mad! XD Well I guess this is the latest chapter of my story, and long awaited from what i read in my reviews! I do have an explanation, you know! Well firstly, I went to Japan over the summer, it was amazing! I was taken everywhere by my host family and I was fed loads of really nice food, Okonomiyaki ftw! So when I came back I was a little drepressed and then I had to go back to college and do work and work and more work and had a fall out with one of my friends over a boy, yes, I know, "you moron!" so yeah, it's so-so.**

**Anyway, here it is, this hasn't been edited, said friend was my editor and so I am on the lookout for betareaders, if you happen to be one or feel like being the next poor person to trudge through my appaling work, then please say, thanks! Please be aware of, bad grammer, sex changes and missing words!**

**Ok, enough of my sob story, on with the chapter!**

**WARNING: This story contains: Violence, language, lime (in this chapter too) and eventual lemon. Do not read if you are not old enough!**

Chapter Four

Day Four: Her Hero

The quilt was warm and soft on her skin as Rukia slowly woke to the sounds of the morning. She sat up slowly, realising that she was alone again. She strained her ears for any sound of noise outside the bedroom and smiled as she heard the soft sizzles from the kitchen. She got up slowly, lazily, as she did not want to leave her sanctuary but the thought of seeing him again made her smile as she pulled herself out of bed. As she did however, she found herself gasping and wincing in pain as she stood up and a sharp sting shot through her ankle. She sat back down quickly, cursing the ache that she had. She sighed, what was she to do if she could barely walk? She would have to hobble to even get to the bathroom.

She flopped back on the bed, frustrated and groaning as she did so. She tapped her fingers on the wooden board at the end of the bed, even more pissed off as her stomach rumbled and the incredible scent of breakfast wafted through the door that was open a crack. She thought for a few minutes, heeding the doctor's advice and not putting any weight on her foot. If she couldn't move then how should she move around? She figured that her captain could help her, but that would make her a burden and it was too much to ask. She sighed again, the notion of crying filling her as she lay, confused and helpless, vulnerable and open. She hastily wiped away the first tear that had managed to escape before she took a deep breath and asked for help.

"Captain!" she said loudly, unsure how high to raise her voice. There came no reply and this prompted her to yell louder.

"Captain Ukitake! Help!" She listened again, still hearing the same tone of sizzle and spit of the frying pan. She groaned again, loathing this childish feeling of being utterly feeble. She was a soul reaper for Kami's sake, not a weak girl who can barely move. After a further few minutes, she heard no noise of him approaching.

"Captain!" she called again, desperation tingeing her voice now, "Jūshirō… Jūshirō…"

She stopped calling, realising that she let his name slip out by accident. She smiled to herself however, taking pleasure in saying his first name for the first time fully. She had said his name to herself once or twice when she had first joined his squad, in an attempt to learn the names of her squad members, but this...this was different, alien to her almost. She realised that she liked it however, and even though it was disrespectful to call him thus, she never wanted to call him by his last name again.

"Jūshirō!" she called again, no longer caring whether it was discourteous anymore, "Help! I'm kinda stuck here right now!"

She sat upright now, learning with disappointment that he could not hear her. Tears challenged her resolve once more, threatening to spill down her warm cheeks. She frowned a little, when had she become such a cry-baby? She never used to cry this easily, only during thunderstorms when the image of Kaien haunted her to breaking point. It seemed now that she could cry more easily, like now and during that film that they had watched together, that too had reduced her to tears. She thought for a moment as her tears subsided and it became strikingly clear that her new attitude had started during their time together, is this what he did to her emotionally? Did Jūshirō bring out her emotional side? Was he really capable of bringing this much out of her? The lonely nights did not make her cry, and she never cried when her Nii-sama had been particularly cold or brash with her, but for whatever reason, being with Jūshirō did make her cry. She wiped any moisture from her eyes before taking the initiative and sliding off the bed slowly. She grimaced at the stiffness of her leg as she stood on all fours on the floor, feeling ridiculous at the pose.

Swallowing her pride she crawled out of the room and hit the full smell of breakfast, the sugary scent enveloping her immediately. Despite wanting to continue so she could at least get to the kitchen first, she stayed still, her head feeling heavy suddenly and the loud noise and overwhelming scent overpowering her.

"Jūshirō… Jūshirō…" she called again, convinced her small voice would not reach him. She sat back, unsure what had come over her all of a sudden as she waited for him to approach her. She sighed as she looked into her lap, her foot hurting due to the angle at which she was sitting, she didn't care however, and the only thing she wanted was him. She needed his help and guidance. She wasn't sure how long she waited there but sure enough, Jūshirō came to her aid, scooping her up with ease and taking her back into the bedroom.

"Rukia! Rukia," he asked quickly, his voice full of concern, "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Jūshirō," she replied, forgetting her station, "I'm fine. I just woke up and I can't walk…"

"Oh, Rukia," she said with genuine sympathy, "Are you sure you're ok? I'm so sorry I didn't hear you." He took her to the bed, laying her down across it before lying by her side, keeping himself upright on his forearm as his hand felt her forehead for a few minutes, comparing against his own temperature. Certain that she was not feverish; he ran his fingers through her hair, removing it from her face and smoothing over the slight redness that had appeared under her eyes.

"It's ok," she promised him, "I shouldn't be so weak, and it's only my foot after all."

"No," Jūshirō argued lightly, "Your injury is serious, you have to stay and rest and I should be taking better care of you."

"No," she quarrelled back, "You shouldn't have to take care of me, I don't want to be a burden, and I will stay out of your way, don't worry I-"

Rukia didn't have time to finish before Jūshirō placed his finger over her lips, silencing her immediately, "You could never be a burden, you mean too much to me."

He removed his finger slowly, watching her shocked face intently as Rukia's eyes widened, her tears impending fast at his comforting words, "Jūshirō…"

"Yes," he replied, forgetting that she was his vice-captain for a brief second, "Since when have you started calling me by my first name, vice captain?"

Rukia could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat; did this mean that she could never call him by his first name again? Was he offended?

"I'm sorry, captain, it just kinda slipped," she revealed, "But since when does a captain kiss his vice captain for no reason?"

Rukia smiled smugly, pleased with her sudden revelation on how to reply to his question as she eagerly awaited his answer, it would be an interesting reply indeed.

"You mean like this?" he asked before he drew closer to her, gently kissing her as he brushed his lips against hers. She immediately blushed and shut her eyes, taking in his sweet scent as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him back with zeal, relishing the emotion that he created within her. She pushed her bottom lip out in a childish pout as he broke away from her, making her displeasure known.

"Rukia," he said with a small chuckle as he saw her face, "I didn't kiss you that first time for no reason, I kissed you because I wanted to. Just like that kiss, it wasn't done for no reason, it gave me true happiness to do so."

Rukia blushed harder as she looked away, a little embarrassed but nevertheless touched deeply by his feelings towards her and she couldn't deny that she felt the same way. Jūshirō sat up, pulling her with him and dragging her into his lap, making her face turn a maroon colour as he did so.

"Um, what is the plan for today?" she asked in a small voice, as she looked down and realised that her short nightgown left little to the imagination. She inwardly cursed, forgetting that this attire was hardly appropriate for the situation that she and Jūshirō had found themselves in. She discreetly pulled on the edge of the fabric, trying, with difficulty, to pull it a little lower and pulling a face when it sprang back, refusing to be stretched. Jūshirō, who had, unbeknown to her, been watching her efforts, chuckled to himself when the material refused to be tugged lower. She jumped a little and looked up at him as she realised she was being watched, her cheeks blazing with embarrassment.

"That's an interesting item of clothing," he stated as he too tried to tug it down further, making her gasp at the intimate contact. She held her breath as his hand brushed her thigh, her tiny involuntary squeak giving her excitement away. Jūshirō raised his eyebrows at the noise and continued to 'test' her nightgown, seeing how his actions affected her.

"Breathe," he advised, leaning down to whisper in her ear. He placed his hand delicately on her stomach, leaving it there for a few seconds before sitting back from her entirely. It was only then that Rukia exhaled and began to breathe normally again. She kept her gaze down as she gripped at the duvet, desperately trying to ignore her desire for him as he sat back so casually. She quickly looked up seeing his loose night shirt revealing a sliver of his toned stomach, prompting her to look away again.

"Are you ok?" he asked her as she was unable to look at him for fear of throwing herself at him.

"Yes," she said quietly keeping her gaze away from him, causing him to chuckle lightly to himself, fully aware of her actions.

"May I see your ankle?" he asked, sitting up and carefully taking her leg by lifting her foot and moving her round so that they were sitting opposite. She blushed as he caught a glimpse her underwear in the process and kept her head down in embarrassment, even though she had sorta wanted him to see them.

He smiled as he inspected her ankle, she seemed so fragile and yet he knew this not to be true. He applied pressure to different parts of her foot, listening to her gasps of pain.

"Does this hurt?" He asked as he squeezed her heel. She shook her head before he applied pressure to the top of her foot, looking up at her for confirmation and proceeding as she shook her head. He moved up to squeeze her calf muscle, making her frown at his actions.

"That's my leg, not my ankle," she pointed out, finding her excitement rise as he slowly inspected her leg, moving up little by little.

"I know," he replied now looking at her thigh, "Just checking for bruises that may need seeing to."

"Yeah, only bruise checking?" she said blurted out cynically, secretly enjoying his 'check up.'

"What else would I be doing?" he asked as he reached the edge of her night gown, looking up to see her reaction, "Why else would I do this?"

"I-I don't know," she said quickly, "Maybe because you want to or…or..."

"Or what?" he asked curious now, raising one eyebrow at her.

"Nothing," she said quickly, brushing off her trail of thought.

"Tell me," he asked as he lifted it an inch higher, causing her to automatically stop him by pushing his hands away.

"Well, I um," she started to explain as he removed her hands and carried on with his previous actions, "I thought that maybe you, uh, you know, are doing it for a reason other than bruise checking. You know, cos you are kinda close to seeing right up my nightgown and all…"

"I am fully aware of that," he said with a laugh, "And this is a simple check, the doctor told me to take care of you and make sure that you heal nicely!"

"The doctor was also under the impression that we were married," she pointed out, "And it is acceptable for a married man to look at his wife with very little clothes on. However we aren't married…"

"I know, but still," he said casually as he looked up now, seeing her blushing face bright eyes. He leaned forward a little, guiding her onto her back with a gentle smile. She gasped as she lay back, still unsure of his intentions. Her heart was beating wildly and the she had the feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she waited for him to make a move.

"You have bruises on your side too, don't you?" he asked as he slipped his hand under her attire, gently rubbing her skin, and accidentally catching her breast with his fingertips. She froze as he did so, her back suddenly rigid and her breathing interrupted by the slight gasp she made. Jūshirō looked up at her, prompted by the noise to find her watching him, her eyes shimmering with excitement. He smiled to himself as he looked back down, was it possible that she desired him as much as he did her? He stopped for a minute, did he dare find out? Did he dare try it on with a Kuchiki? It could cause a lot of trouble if she did not want this, not to mention the wrath of her brother if she were to tell him how her captain tried to take advantage of her. He shook his head, he couldn't risk it, and as much as he wanted to…he daren't.

"I think you're ok," he said, his voice slightly melancholy.

"But I thought you had to check," she said quickly, refusing to let him stop now, she yearned for his touch, "My side feels like it is burning up and it hurts."

"It isn't appropriate," he replied, despite him wanting to pander to her needs.

"Please," she asked, her voice silky smooth and innocent as she reached to touch his hand for a brief second before lying as she was again.

"I suppose so," he conceded, joy flooding through him as he picked up the need in her voice, "If you really want."

She nodded as he carefully pushed up her clothing, revealing her flat stomach and curves, nearly sending him over the edge. He lifted her garment and stopped at her chest, fully aware that she was not wearing a bra. He winced as he saw the damage the hollow had done, she was lucky she had not broken any ribs. Her large bruises that patterned her skin were beginning to turn yellow from their original black colour. He ran his fingers lightly over them and heard her gasp when he pressed a little too hard.

"Sorry," he apologized, as she shook her head.

"It's fine," she assured him.

"Well," he concluded, sitting back and watching her lie back with her eyes closed, "They aren't looking too good, but they can only heal in time. However I can make you feel a little better, I may know how to make them heal more quickly."

"How?" she asked as she opened one eye and watched what he planned to do, sending a ripple of excitement through her.

"Well I may be able to kiss them better," he pointed out, making her open both eyes and nod enthusiastically. He smiled as he leant back down to gently kiss her bruises hearing her sigh in contentment at the feeling. Despite the damage, Jūshirō could feel how soft her skin was, making him run his hands over her flat stomach and caress her curves.

He stopped however when his phone bleeped, reminding him of his job, "Dammit."

He sat back up before pulling her night dress back down, much to both his and Rukia's dismay. He hopped off the bed, quickly checking his phone before almost slamming it back down and hurrying out of the room. Rukia sat up before reaching over to check his phone, flipping it open and reading the message. She sighed, he had work to do. Taking the opportunity, she checked through his contacts, noticing how few females he knew. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as she read her own name that was followed by a heart. She froze, unable to put the phone back or move, even when she heard his footsteps approaching.

He suddenly walked back in, stopping dead when he saw the phone in her hand. She looked up, guilt spreading across her features as she clutched at the device. He raised his eyebrows as she blushed and looked down, offering the phone back with her outstretched hand. He slowly took it from her, turning it over and immediately seeing the same thing she did. He flipped it back down before throwing it on the bed, never breaking the eye contact that he held with her, feeling butterflies grow in the pit of his stomach.

"Rukia…I…that," he started as he sat down next to her, however he was interrupted by another beep of his phone.

"Ignore it," Rukia said quickly, encouraging him to continue.

"I can't," he pointed out, although he wanted to heed her advice, "It's my duty. It's not urgent but I need to sort this out."

He got up briskly before flash stepping out of the room and appearing again within the blink of an eye. He handed Rukia a plate of warm chocolate pancakes with cream and strawberries, her eyes widening at his generosity.

"Here's you breakfast," he said as he handed her the plate before passing her some utensils, "They are still warm."

She smiled as she placed the plate next to her, giving him her full attention once more, "Stay with me."

"Rukia, I would love to," he said truthfully, "But I have to do this, that's why we are even here."

He walked over to her before he lifted her by her waist and placed her back within the pillows with ease. He pulled the quilt over her lovingly before he laid her back and gave her the plate once more.

"What I am supposed to do all day?" she asked, slightly irritated by his choosing to answer the call.

"Recover," he said flatly as he stood back up and grabbed his Shihakusho from the wardrobe.

Rukia pouted as he went to change, not satisfied with her answer, she needed him to stay with her not only for company but how else was she meant to get to the bathroom? She sighed as she sat back refusing to eat and pushing her plate away again. She waited unhappily for him to finish dressing, crossing her arms across her chest as she did so. She waited for a few minutes and finally smiled as he entered the room, now dressed in his robes.

"I will be lonely," she complained as she watched him grab his soul candy and phone before putting them in his pockets, "Will you stay and keep me company, please?"

"Rukia," he said as he perched on the edge of the bed, his voice saddened, "Listen, I can't, I have to sort this out and I don't know how long I will be gone."

"Can't you stay, for me?" she asked as she picked up a strawberry before eating it. She knew she was tempting him and so she was not surprised when he looked away quickly. She herself was quite shocked at what she has just done, was she that desperate and needy that she would openly tease him like that? She knew that work came first so why was she stopping him? The truth was, she needed him, she needed his company, his care, his love she wanted him for her own.

She watched as he turned back to face her, a small smile on his face, "That wasn't very nice, you know."

"No but they are nice strawberries, they need to be eaten," she pointed out as she picked up another one and held it to him.

"I have already had some," he told her, "And I need to get going. Just stay here and recover, watch TV, read, you know, just get better. I will be back sometime later."

Rukia reluctantly nodded as he began to slide off the bed; however she leant forward keeping him there with her hand on his shoulder. She inwardly gasped for she could feel his board shoulders underneath his Shihakusho, only driving her need for him.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten," he assured her as he leant forward and crushed his lips to hers.

xxxxxxx

Rukia sighed as she flicked through the channels, hating her own personal hell. Each channel crappier than the last and her patience wearing thin. She finally settled on some unknown movie and was beginning to regret crawling to the living room in order to watch the television. However the girl on the film caught her attention as she asked her friend how to get a guy to like her. Rukia turned up the volume, wanting to hear all of the possible suggestions, just in case she needed to use them.

She nodded as she noted some of the answers, playing them out in her head with a smile, would they work? Would he get the hints? He didn't have any problems with seeing to her wounds this morning, so he wouldn't shrug off her advances, would he? She sighed again, turning the volume back down as the film changed scenes and lying on her back to stare at the ceiling. She glanced at the clock, groaning at the time and how slowly it was going. It was only eleven in the morning and her captain had only been gone a little while. She was already bored and lonely; she wanted nothing more than for him to be there with her. It was then that she realised that she needed him much more than she had thought, and that perhaps, slowly, she was falling in love with him.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō sliced through the third hollow of the day, he had only been out a short while and he had already vanquished three hollows and two menos, they hadn't been easy. He watched as the hollow vanished, leaving him to collapse on the floor, exhausted. He sat back, watching how the police were investigating the area, roused by the damage the hollow had inflicted to the buildings, this wasn't good. He sighed, feeling guilty as people were kept away by barriers and police and ambulances arrived rapidly, checking for people caught in the affected areas. He stood up, flashing stepping to the top of a high building and assessing the damage, wincing at the amount of damage he had caused, and the hollow had really done a number this time.

He shook his head, if he hadn't have been thinking about Rukia, he would have sensed it sooner, but alas, his thoughts had been elsewhere. He didn't blame her at all however, how could he? He had been distracted, and he was to blame. He sighed, it couldn't be helped, the only thing he could do now was to check the perimeter once more and try and find the source of all the hollows appearance. Knowing that all these people would get in his way however, he took the opportunity to return to his Gigai and go shopping for Rukia, he wanted to help her as much as possible and he knew that it would put his mind at rest if he tried to help her.

After passing several streets, he found the main shopping district, now packed with people. The noise was overwhelming as cars and busses zoomed past, young children screamed and complained about wanting candy and such like. Women chatted loudly to their friends and schoolgirls met in up in hordes at the centre of the district. Jūshirō frowned as he saw how chaotic it all was but a quick glance at his watch explained that it was now half twelve and many people were on lunch breaks. He quickly walked past a group of girls, hearing their giggles immediately, prompting him to look at them for a brief while. A few of the girls turned away quickly, their faces bright red however one of them, a girl with long blonde hair and bottle green eyes kept her gaze, giving him a cute smile. He turned away after returning the smile politely, shaking his head as he knew he was old enough to be at least her great, great grandfather. He kept his gaze away, even though she was pretty and slim, she wasn't Rukia, and that was a valid reason.

He moved on quickly, finding a small outlet with a medical shop. He browsed the shelves, frowning at the strange packaging to the weird products that he had never seen before. He continued around the shop, unsure what to get her and finding himself overwhelmed with the living world's products. He turned around, finding a small girl in his shadow.

"C-can I h-help you?" she asked, her voice as small and nervous.

"Yes please," he said with a smile, making her blush a little, "My girlfriend has sprained her ankle and we have been to the doctor, but I need something to make her feel better since she is in so much pain, can you suggest anything?"

The girl nodded as she led him down an aisle and indicated at the shelf, "Some painkillers will help with the pain." She turned around pointing at another shelf, "And a support bandage will help it heal more quickly."

He thanked her as he picked up some things before paying and leaving, having already decided what to do next. He swiftly crossed the street, aware of the time restraints pushing him to the store that had been recommended to him. He went inside, the little bell tinkling as he opened the door and the scent of cocoa hitting him straight away.

xxxxxxx

The steaming water lapped over her breasts and stomach as Rukia lay in the bath, proud of her achievements. She had successfully hobbled to the bathroom and ran the bath with little problems, only finding it a little difficult to hop whilst getting into the bath. She glanced at the time, sighing as it was now only three in the afternoon. She had managed to kill some time with a few mediocre movies and a nap but the time was going at an excruciatingly slow pace.

It wasn't long before her thoughts began to drift towards her captain again. She frowned as she pondered their 'relationship,' if that's what you could call it. She shook her head, they weren't in a relationship and yet they were kissing and practically stripping in front of each other, is this what Jūshirō liked his relationships to be like? So casual they didn't exist? She shook her head, what ever they were doing confused her; however she knew she could overlook that flaw as her happiness had gone through the roof.

She didn't have much time to think however as a loud knock came from the front door. She sat up quickly, her heart beginning to race as sudden fear crept into her, who would be knocking? She didn't know anyone other than her captain, so who could it possibly be? After a while the knocking stopped and it was quiet once more, allowing her to lie back once more. There was another sudden clatter as metal was placed on a surface, quickly followed by footsteps, causing Rukia to sit upright again and desperately reach for her phone. She got up a little as she stretched for it, her torso having no coverage. She froze as the door swung open, sheer surprise holding her stationary. Jūshirō rushed in, worried that Rukia was not in the flat when he stopped, his eyes wide as he gazed upon her own frozen form. In the brief moments that he had to gaze upon her, his attraction to her only grew as her delicate shoulders and tanned back were made visible to him. She managed to duck back down, hiding in shame and her cheeks blazing.

Jūshirō remained rooted to the spot, still shocked by what had happened. It was only when Rukia prompted him did he decide to move.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "When I didn't see you in the lounge or bedroom, I panicked and checked everywhere."

Rukia kept low, thinking for a few moments, was she that angry? It was an accident and he had been worried, that was acceptable, right? As well as that, surely, after the way she had been feeling these past few days, she had actually wanted him to see her? And after her short but pleasant dream recently, it had only confirmed her lust for him.

"It's ok," she concluded after a little while, "It was an accident and I should have left a note."

"No, I am to blame," Jūshirō disputed, "That's twice I have done that and I should knock first at least."

He apologized once more before turning to leave, now angry at himself for insulting her like this again, however, her voice stopped him.

"Wait," she said quickly, desperate to keep in his company despite her being in an awkward situation, "Can we talk? You could um, sit somewhere."

He turned back, surprised by her request but content nonetheless, "Ok, I guess I'll sit on the floor."

He sat down, crossing his legs as he watched her rest her folded arms on the side of the bath and look down at the white tiled floor

"How are you feeling?" he asked, making her look up to meet his gaze.

"Um, ok, I guess," she said casually, "In a little bit of pain, bored and very lonely, but ok."

"Well then it's a good job I took a little time off," he said as he watched her frown, "I went and got you some earth medicine from the shops, some supplies from Urahara and I got you a surprise…"

"A surprise?" she asked as she lifted her head.

Jūshirō nodded, causing her to smile to herself, "Yes, but first I have to see to your injury."

Rukia pouted as she pulled the plug, still keeping well down so he could not see her. She watched him as he stood up and smiled before leaving the room so she could get out of the tub. She grinned as she clambered out of the tub, careful to keep her weight off her bad foot before she rapped herself in the towel and perched on the side of the bath.

"Captain," she called softly, smiling as he swiftly entered the room once more, "I don't think I can walk on my foot anymore."

"Ok," he said as he shook his head, "I'll have to carry you."

Rukia's eyes lit up with glee, feeling like a kid at Christmas as he easily swept her up in his arms and carried her into the living room.

"Where to?" he managed asked as she gripped onto his broad shoulders, her body heat and feminine scent sending him crazy with lust for her.

"The bedroom," she replied quickly, knowing her clothes were in there. Jūshirō remained still as the two of them simultaneously went over her words, both picking up the innuendo and knowing the other one was thinking the same thing. There hung a few tense moments, both of them frantically thinking. Rukia hadn't meant to say it so fast, as if she were actually asking him to take her to the bedroom in the spur of the moment. However the more she thought about it, the more she realised that, isn't it what she wants? She had been dying for something to happen between them, something drastic and wasn't that it? Wasn't it what she wanted more than anything right now? Wasn't the overwhelming desire to sleep with him all that mattered to her?

Jūshirō held on to her tightly, the thin towel the only thing that hid her from him. He would have given anything to have gotten rid of that towel. He shook his head a little, there was no way she was asking him to take her to bed, and she is his vice-captain and has a purely plutonic relationship. He ignored his need as he carried her to the room before placing her down on the bed and turning to walk out again.

"Wait," she said quickly, calling him back, "I um, can't get my things…will you get them for me?"

He turned back, keeping her gaze away from her and clenching his fist, anything to stop himself from pushing her down and taking her. He made his way to her drawers, pulling the top one open and instantly regretting it.

"Wait! That's my underwear…drawer…" Rukia tried to warn him, only to be too late.

"Ah," Jūshirō said as he pushed the drawer back, his knuckles white as he gripped the handles, "Sorry, I didn't realise."

"No, I should have warned you sooner," she said quietly, suddenly feeling guilty that she had kind of intended him to do that, "It's fine I can get dressed myself."

Jūshirō reluctantly nodded as he left the room, leaving Rukia to get dressed as quickly as she could.

xxxxxxx

"Ok, this should work," Jūshirō said calmly as he slid the support onto her ankle, keeping hold of her leg and enjoying every second of it. She nodded as he slid it into place before leaning down and grabbing the pain killers and water that he had fetched from the kitchen for her.

"Thank you," she said as she took it from him, resting her legs on his lap and smiling as he automatically began to gently stroke her. She watched him for a few seconds, smiling at his efforts and only tearing her eyes away as he looked up at her, their eyes meeting for a split second. She looked down quickly and fiddled with the package that he had given her, pretending to do something. She busied herself with the painkillers, popping them out of the tray and putting the rest on the table before taking them with two swigs of water. She returned the water to the table before looking up, instantly meeting the gaze of her captain once more and blushing all the more.

"Your present," he said casually, causing her to look up at him again, their eyes locking and remaining in place.

"Thank you, it was kind of you to get me something," she replied, never once breaking their gaze.

"It's ok, I kinda wanted to get you something to feel better," he responded, only now breaking the gaze as he briefly glanced down to her lips, desperately needing to kiss her. Rukia automatically held her breath as she moved ever-so-slightly closer to him; it was like déjà vu all over again.

"Well I know something that may make me feel a little better," she half whispered, now only a few inches from him.

"And what would that be?" he asked as he moved a little closer, closing the gap even further.

"Um, this, maybe…" she said as she brushed her lips against his before kissing him, need consuming her.

He responded, exploring her mouth and relishing her taste as she placed her hands on his shoulders, gripping him as she slowly lay back. She gasped as he lay over her, the feel of his body covering hers, exciting her further. She resisted her urges to slide her hands inside his shirt and feel his muscles, breaking away and biting her lip in her effort.

"Are you ok?" Jūshirō asked as he rested himself on his forearms, "What happened there?"

"It's nothing," she said casually, "I just thought of something sad is all."

"Well, maybe I can make you feel better," he said as he leant down to kiss her, nibbling her ear and his hot breath tickling her. She gasped as he traced her neckline with his lips, his hands working at the buttons on her shirt, the material parting slowly, painfully slowly. Her heart rate soared as she realised that this was it, she could finally do what she had desperately wanted to do for days. She could hear the roar of blood in her ears as she felt his firm manhood press against her, only encouraging her lust.

Jūshirō inhaled sharply, holding his breath as he finally undid the last button, revealing her smooth, milky skin to him. He moved downward so that his lips followed the trail his hands had made, kissing her stomach, his tongue circling her belly button a few times before he continued to caress her defined waist line. He moved upwards, his lust for her increasing even more, if that were at all possible, as he reached her small breasts. He traced the pattern on her red lace bra before gently brushing his fingers over her chest and neck, earning him a small moan from her as she waited in anticipation. He smiled before he reached upwards, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss as he smoothly slid his hands under her back, his fingers working at her bra strap.

She held her breath, expectancy gripping her as he began to undress her. She reached up as she couldn't take it any longer, pulling at his Shihakusho top and pushing it off him, revealing his toned chest to her. He stopped working at her clothes so that he could discard his top on the floor before continuing, his hands arching her back so that he could slide her top off and throw it on the floor with his. He took a moment to look at her properly, her raven hair framing her face and her lust filled eyes encouraging him all the more. His gaze swept over her delicate collar bone and slender arms and her soft breasts. He smiled for he had once heard her complain to Kiyone over how small her breasts were. To him however, they were perfect. He suppressed a groan as she suddenly ran her hands over his broad back, her nails scratching him as his hot breath tickled her neck and his hands continued to stroke her.

The television that had been playing quietly in the background began to flash brightly and a large noise was issued from outside, stopping the pair immediately. Jūshirō sat up quickly, pulling Rukia up with him before grabbing the remote and turning the television up.

"What was that?" she asked quietly, her breath still short as he had taken it away.

"I'm not sure," he replied as he pressed her to him, gently massaging her back and kissing her shoulder before reluctantly turning his attention to the television.

"There are has been reports of unusual activity in the lower east side of town," the reported said, "Explosions have been abundant and building damage is high. It is thought to be the work of a terrorist group, but this has not been confirmed and the police are putting all efforts into finding the cause of these horrific attacks. There have been no deaths so far, but at least ten have been wounded and three are critically injured, we will continue with this story later. In other news…"

Jūshirō felt her shiver, prompting him to hug her all the more, "Are you cold?"

"No," she replied as she shook her head, "It's just what she said. Is it a hollow?"

"Yes," Jūshirō retorted, "And a particularly nasty one too. The soul society has been after him for years. I caught his trail this morning after taking care of some other hollows. I managed to catch a glimpse of him, but he disappeared instantly."

"How will we get him?" she asked quickly as she broke away from his grasp and reached down for her shirt, picking it up and putting it on hastily.

"_I _will investigate the area first, find where he zips from their world to ours, see his pattern of 'work' and intercept him," he revealed as he retrieved his own shirt, "_You_ on the other hand will stay here and rest. I will be back soon."

He got up, kissing her forehead before he picked up his soul candy and captain's robe. Rukia was powerless as she watched him go, hating her weakness and getting herself injured.

"But, what happens if it takes days to do that?" she asked as he stood on the threshold of the front door, "We…we go h-home in three days…"

"Then we will have to extend the mission," he replied, "It does mean that we will have to spend more time with each other in this flat."

He gave her a smile before leaving, shutting the door carefully behind him. Rukia sighed as she watched the flickering images on the screen, not bothering to really watch it. She slumped back down, suddenly realising what she had done, had that really happened? Did her captain really push her down and try to undress her? She felt a shiver run down her spine as she replayed it in her memory, still in shock that it had occurred. Since when was he so forward? She laid back; contemplating this as she suddenly began to feel slightly dozy, and the medication slowly taking effect. She managed to slowly hobble to the bedroom, deciding to let the heavy grogginess take over her weary body.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō crouched low to the floor, trying to push the memory of his time with Rukia out of his mind as he traced the levels of reiatsu. He found it excruciatingly difficult to remove the feel of her from his thoughts and the image that had been imprinted into his mind made him bite his bottom lip. The very thought of her made him begin to harden. He followed along the base of the building, measuring the reiatsu change and the metal device beeping in confirmation. He stopped as the reiatsu level shot through the roof, the measurer screaming out.

After a few minutes investigation, he smiled as he figured out the pattern in the reiatsu and how far and how close each pocket of strong reiatsu was spread out. If he kept up like this, figuring this riddle out would take no time at all, giving him time to pour all of his time and effort into Rukia.

xxxxxxx

_Rukia shifted as she felt an impression on the bed, the mattress being pushed down beside her. She sat up, looking beside her and seeing Jūshirō_ _lying on the bed, spread out in a relaxed way, his eyes closed and his face tranquil. _

"_When did you get back?" she asked, keeping her voice quiet as he was clearly resting. _

"_Just now," he replied as he sat up, sitting close to her and suddenly taking her hand in his, "Rukia…"_

"_Yes…" she retorted, speaking in small voice as he quickly crashed his lips against hers, pushing her down slowly as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding over hers. She gasped as he wasted no time in pulling her top up and over her head before throwing it on the floor, only breaking the kiss to do so. She arched into him as he nibbled her neck, leaving red marks as his fingers worked their way over her._

_She gasped as he moved quickly, taking off his own shirt, letting her run her hands over him as he removed her bra, dropping it on the floor with her shirt. She couldn't help but blush a little as she was exposed to him, however this embarrassment was soon gone as he worked down from her neck, one hand moving lower and lower as he did so. _

"_Jūshirō…" she managed to say in between small moans._

"_Yes," he replied as he casually slipped one hand under her trousers, making her gasp at his sudden forwardness._

"_What are we doing?" she asked, "Since when does a captain pleasure his subordinate?"_

"_Since the first night we spent together," he revealed, his fingers running along the rim of her panties, "I have wanted you so badly ever since."_

"_R-Really?" she asked, astonished that he has wanted her since the first night._

"_Of course," he replied as he continued pleasuring her._

_She smiled to herself as she remembered the first night, how awkward the situation had been as they had to share the bed. Now however, the pair got into bed together willingly as they enjoyed lying in each others arms. She replayed the evening in her head, getting slightly distracted from her current situation and not noticing how Jūshirō sneakily moved downward, kissing a line down her stomach. It was only when he was half way through removing the rest of her clothes that she broke out of her daydream. _

"_Oh, Kami!" she cried as he moved downwards. _

_She couldn't help but thread her fingers through his hair, encouraging him even more. _

_However she frowned as she heard a bang from nearby, as if something had fallen on the floor and made a huge noise. _

_There was a sudden flash of light and Jūshirō had vanished, leaving her alone once more. The darkness crept around her and she heard more noises and someone muttering under their breath. _

"_Jūshirō?!" she cried out, "Where are you?"_

_No reply came, making her all the more worried that she was all alone in the pitch blackness._

_  
"Help!" she cried out, "Please…help me…"_

_She felt a warm tear trickle down her cheeks, "Don't leave me…please…don't leave me…"_

_xxxxxxx_

"Don't leave me!" Rukia cried as she sat up, her face damp with tears and her body covered in a light sheen of perspiration. She breathed heavily as she brought her knees up to her chin and rested her forehead. She hugged her knees tightly as she allowed herself to cry, the dream still so vivid in her memory.

"Please…please…don't leave me…" she repeated, her tears splashing onto the bed.

"I would never leave you, you mean too much to me," came the familiar voice as she a pair of arms locked around her protectively. She looked up quickly, the bright light hitting her eyes, making her recoil in slight pain.

She gasped as the man was sitting on the bed behind her, holding her to him. She sat for a minute, still disorientated, was she still dreaming?

"This is a dream…isn't it?" she said to herself quietly, not intending for him to hear.

"No," he replied, concern saturating his voice, "Are you ok? I heard you crying out and you were thrashing around a minute ago?"

"I…I…h-had a bad dream," she replied, beginning to shake a little from the sheer fright of the dream.

"I am glad that you are ok," he said with relief, "I was so worried about you."

Jūshirō held her for a moment, waiting until her breathing had returned to normal and she has calmed down a little. He gently began to lift her t-shirt off, noticing how she had broken out into a sweat during her dream. She went rigid as he prised the damp article off her, putting it beside them.

"W-What are you doing?" she suddenly asked, remembering the better part of the dream that she had. She blushed however, had she really dreamt that? She knew that dreams were a gateway to one's desires, so did mean that she desire him? Did she want him in bed, like he had claimed that he wanted her? Did he really want her? Or was that something she had dreamt too?

"You are really, really hot," he replied, snapping her out of her thoughts "So you will need to take some clothes off and cool down a little."

"Oh, I see," she replied as she looked down, staring in her lap as the erotic dream encouraged her less than innocent thoughts, "W-What was that noise? The loud bang I heard?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake because of it, I'm sorry," he apologized as he began to massage her moist shoulders, relaxing her a little, "I accidently dropped something whilst I was making dinner…oh, right, dinner! I'll be right back!"

He quickly hopped off the bed, rushing out of the room and sorting out some things in the kitchen. Rukia couldn't ignore the excitement that rippled through her, she now knew exactly what she wanted and he taking off her top only brought her closer to the conclusion that he wanted her too. Why else would he kiss her and undress her like he had done earlier? She listened as the sound plates and pans being moved and clattered as she lay back, undoing her trousers so that she could cool down. She closed her eyes, breathing in a pattern as she relaxed a little. She only had time for a little relaxation however as her phone buzzed.

She frowned as she picked it up, who could be texting her? She raised her eyebrows as she read the message.

_Hey Rukia, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up tomorrow, cos Orrihime and I kinda had a fight and I really need to talk to you. Please text back; I really need you to help me. _

_Thanks, Ichigo xx _

"Dinner is rea…dy…" Jūshirō managed to say, stopping where he stood as he saw her sitting back in only her underwear, he phone in her hands, "R-Rukia…what are you d-doing?"

"I was kinda hot, as you had pointed out, and as you came in, my phone went," she replied as innocently as she could, sitting up and consequently showing herself to him more clearly.

"I can see," he retorted, trying to escape before he did something stupid, however he found he could not leave, "Dinner is ready."

"I guess I had better get dressed," she said with smile as she got up slowly, half hobbling half hopping before looking through her drawers, nearly sending him over the edge.

"You don't have to," he blurted, prompting her to look at him, shock covering her face, "Uh, dinner's ready."

He left abruptly, trying to avoid an embarrassing moment and finishing the dinner quickly.

Rukia smiled to herself as she text Ichigo back with a confirmation that she would meet him, he was still her friend and she promised she would always help him no matter what. She hastily threw on her long t-shirt, which, was fairly short on her as it was the only thing apart from underwear that she was wearing.

"Captain," she called, laying her innocent voice on thick, "I can't get to the kitchen, will you help me?"

Jūshirō rushed back into the room, before picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the kitchen, keeping his head turned to the side so that he did not focus on her bare legs and petite frame that the t-shirt did little to hide. He popped her down on a chair before sitting down himself and telling her about his discovery in the case and the new plan of action.

xxxxxxx

The sheets were already warm when Jūshirō slid into bed, slotting into the curves of Rukia's body and wrapping his arms around her. She hugged his arms as she was pulled into him.

"Are you awake?" he asked, leaning on one arm so that he could look at her properly.

"Yeah," she replied as she turned to face him, prompting him to rest his head on the pillow once more, their faces inches apart.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked as he ran his hand over her waist, "You really scared me earlier."

She nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I'm sorry, it was just a dream."

"What happened? It must have been a traumatic nightmare!" He exclaimed, sitting up now.

"Oh no, the first bit was very nice," she sighed dreamily, the vivid images flooding her mind once more.

"Oh? Care to explain?" he asked, sneakily running his hand along her inner thigh.

"It was nothing really," she said casually, turning on her side away from him, hiding her blush.

"Uh huh," he said, unconvinced, "Did it have something to do with this?"

He continued to move his hand upwards, hearing her gasp in apparent surprise, "No, nothing at all."

Her phone buzzed once more, causing him to move his hand and her to reach over and grab her phone. She flipped it open before briefly reading the message from Ichigo. Jūshirō, who had been reading over her shoulder, removed his hand and sat back, studying the back of her as she replied, slight betrayal and jealousy creeping over him.

"May I remind you that we are here on duty, not for pleasure and not so that we can fraternise with humans," he pointed out, his voice tinged with jealousy.

"So you wouldn't call the time we had on the couch today pleasure?" she asked him with a smug smile as she replaced her phone on the side.

"Well I wouldn't say that," he said with a smile, "I found it very pleasurable indeed, especially when I am pleasuring you."

"I see," she grinned, moving backwards into his embrace once more, "But I, I promised I would see Ichigo, he is really upset right now and needs my help, so I will meet up with him tomorrow and then join you, my foot is getting better and I can walk faster on it!"

"Oh, um, ok," he replied, still a little cautious of Ichigo's motives for the meet up, but he trusted her nonetheless, "Don't strain yourself too much. You should sleep, it's late."

Rukia nodded with a yawn, as if on cue, before settling down to sleep. Jūshirō however, lay awake for a few hours before he succumbed to sleep, his mind full of worry about her meeting in the morning, he could trust her, couldn't he?

**A/N: Please review, it makes my week! Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, I would reply to them personally, but I have like 3 months worth of reviews to filter through (I love all of them though) and it is like 20 to 2 in the morning and I will fall asleep half way through!**

**In the next chapter, Rukia meets up with Ichigo and is confronted by something she wasn't expecting, leaving her torn into two over what she should do about it!**


	5. Day Five: No Going Back

**A/N: ****Hey, it's me, yes I am still here, just insanely busy!I have had a lot of messages from you guys asking me to update and I am really sorry for the delay but I can explain myself! Firstly, I have so much work it is unbelievable as in a 4000 word essay and a 3500 word essay due soon, as well as a course that is 60% coursework! I'm dead, but not if you guys hunt me down first, I am kinda hoping not! I recently got a review on my other story where a fan has threatened to slit my throat if the plot goes a certain way! Am just a little scared :p Ok, reason number two, I kinda had a bit of a turbulent love life, but it is ok now! ^_^' And that is that for my private life!**

**That and I have been watching Code Geass, Lelouch is so hot! So maybe i will write some Shirley X Lelouch fics soon...  
**

**Ok, a heads up, in this chapter we have LIME and general adult scenes so if your not old enough don't read it, it is M for a reason! It also contains violence and language and all that stuff etc. Oh yeah, it hasn't been proof read, still looking for an editor so please excuse grammar mistakes, typos and sex changes in the characters!  
**

**Anyway, in the words of an english girl, "You 'ave a lovely eve, sunshine." XD Enjoy, (Im not crazy at all!) :p  
**

Day Five

No Going Back

The phone buzzed on the table, the loud noises waking up the owner to whom the pink Chappy phone belonged. She jumped at the noise as she lazily grabbed it from the side and flipped it open, groaning at the missed calls and unread messages. She hastily read through the twelve unread messages from as best she could, her eyes still blurry from sleep. She shook her head in rising irritation before she slammed the phone shut and put it back on the side roughly. She checked the time as she got up, deciding that she should not ignore him any longer.

She rolled her eyes before snatching her phone again and dialling his number, her back to the bed. She waited as the phone rang and rang, the only answer being the answering machine. She slammed it shut once more and sighed in frustration.

"You're going to see him, aren't you?" Jūshirō suddenly said from behind her, his tone of voice alien to her, accusing and cold. She felt his presence directly behind her and she could feel his body heat radiate to her, both startling and exciting her.

"Just for a little while, he's hurting and he needs me," she replied her heart beginning to race as he edged closer to her, "I promised I would…help…him…"

She lost her train of thought as his body pressed against hers and his hands went to her waist, her thin nightdress the only barrier.

"I need you too," he pointed out, "I need you to help me on this mission, I can't do it alone."

"Well, I am not going to be much good anyway," she reminded him, lifting up her injured foot as she did so, "Although I can walk better on it now, I'm not sure if I can run or fight or do much at all. Besides, you have spent the last few days without me, a little longing won't hurt!"

He was about to complain when he realised that she was right, much to his disdain. She smiled at her victory before she tried to wiggle away from him, however his tight grip on her did not yield. Instead he twisted her round smoothly, so that their bodies touched even more intimately and they could see each other face to face.

"Think of all the pain he caused you," he said quietly, soothingly, "I don't want you getting hurt again."

"He won't hurt me," she assured him, "He is going through a rough time and I promised that as a friend I would help him! I'll be fine, don't worry!"

"But what if-" he started to say.

"But nothing," she cut him off, "Nothing bad will happen, I promise!"

Jūshirō scowled for a few moments before sighing in defeat, what could he do? He had no right to dictate to her what she could and couldn't do despite his aversion to this meet-up.

"Fine, but contact me as soon as you are finished and I will come and pick you up," he told her seriously, "If you want to help on the mission today I am not going to stop you, but I think you need to stay at home at least another day."

"No, no, I want to get back to the job, it's much better now!" she said loudly, assuring him.

"Ok, if you say so," he said, allowing her to help him, "But I will keep you under close observation."

"Nothing new there then," she said to herself, her words tinged with happiness.

"What do you mean," he asked as he strained his ears to hear her.

"I…" she started to say but a small blush stole across her cheeks, stopping her. It was only when he pressed her into him a little more did she continue, "I w-was simply referring to the fact that…y-you always seem to watch me. I often catch you looking at me."

Jūshirō was silent for a few seconds, taking in what she had just said before smiling a little, "Do you want me to stop looking at you?"

"No," she said quickly, shocking herself at her involuntary reply, "Don't stop."

"Would you ask me to stop if I did this?" he asked cheekily as he reached down, kissing her cheek and trailing down to her neck and shoulders, making her shiver in excitement. He pulled her closer so there wasn't even a sliver of space between them, and she could feel his hardness against her, only arousing her further.

"No," she managed to whisper, her voice failing her as he teased her nightgown down, centimetre by centimetre. It was torture, if only he knew how much she wanted him. Her excitement increased dramatically he sneakily reached down with one hand, lifting her nightgown higher in an attempt to take it off her completely. She had no desire to stop him, however someone else did. Her phone buzzed once more, reminding her of her promise to Ichigo.

She sighed, the reminder stopping both in their tracks. She looked down, frustrated and angry at Ichigo for ruining her life once more. She hastily grabbed her phone before rushing to the wardrobe, seizing her clothes and making a retreat to the bathroom to get changed. Jūshirō sat down on the bed, his heart pounding from the rush of lust that had taken control of him. If he didn't have her soon, he didn't know what he would end up doing. He listened as he heard Rukia fumbling around in the bathroom before rushing out and slamming the door behind her, without even saying goodbye. He slowly sunk back onto the bed, gripping the sheets tightly as his spirits rapidly deflated and thoughts of her and Ichigo together invaded his mind.

xxxxxxx

Rukia walked briskly towards the meeting point, cursing under her breath at Ichigo as he had once again managed to ruin something important to her. She was fuming by the time she reached the last corner before the point, however her heart fluttered a little and sympathy flooded through her as she saw him leaning against the mesh fence, looking thoroughly depressed. She frowned, this wasn't the Ichigo she knew, and he never got depressed…intensely angry, yes, depressed, no.

He looked up when she was only a few feet away from him, a weak smile spreading across his face, "Rukia." His voice was faint.

"Ichigo, what happened to you?" she asked gently, almost lovingly, "You look like you haven't slept in days, and you're looking a little thin."

"I haven't been able to sleep or eat well recently, since Orrihime and I have been on the rocks," he revealed his voice just as soft as hers.

"Why are you guys on the rocks?" she asked quickly, a sense of urgency gripping her, "What happened?"

Ichigo didn't answer for a few minutes, only slowly prised himself from the fence and walking in a slow pace down the street, closely followed by Rukia who was desperate for his answer.

"You happened," he simply stated.

"I…wha-? Huh? What now?" she said bemused, what had she done?

"You came back into my life," he said, his voice low and husky, "I need you, Rukia."

Rukia shook her head slowly, unable to take in his words, "What? I don't understand!"

"I want you back Rukia," he replied as he turned back round to face her, "Orrihime and I are…just not working and now that you have come back into my life I realise how much I miss and need you by my side, please, take me back, I was stupid to let you go, please…"

Rukia was still, the words taking hold of her, smothering her cruelly. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes, the same eyes she had looked at with incredible love not that long ago, the same eyes she had looked into on the night she had given herself to him. The memories came flooding back as he closed the gap between them and placed his hand lovingly on her cheek. She automatically closed her eyes as he embraced her, recalling the laughter and happiness that they had shared, the love she had felt for him every time they spent a night together. The vivid memories took hold her tightly, only encouraging her when he lifted her chin so that their lips met.

She frowned however, it wasn't the familiar kiss she knew and it wasn't the kiss she craved everyday. She swiftly pulled away as more memories bombarded her, painful ones at that. The pain she had felt when he first began to ignore her texts and calls, the pain of losing her lover and companion to another girl, to one of her close friends as well. There was also the pain of not being wanted anymore, he didn't want her, and he wanted someone else.

"I don't want you," she managed to say as she caught her breath back, the same hurt taking hold of her once again and stripping her of breath. Her heart was hammering as she stood in front of him, what had she done? Had she cheated on Jūshirō? Could they be classed as being in a relationship? She shook her head, she didn't know, the only thing she did know was who she wanted to be with, and it certainly wasn't Ichigo. "You don't truly want me; you told me so when we broke up. Just because you are going through a rough patch doesn't mean you want me back, it just means you are feeling sorry for yourself and you need someone to pander to your needs. Relationships are hard and they need work, so stop snivelling around and make up with her because I have my own relationship to sort out."

Ichigo went rigid, staggered at her words that cut into him deeply, only just managing to find his faint voice, "This is because of him, isn't it? Because of your own captain, your superior who is at least twice your age and more?"

"Yes," she replied confidently as she brushed away the tear that had managed to break free, "Because you aren't half the man he is."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Rukia…"

"Goodbye Ichigo, go and sort your love life out, and I will sort mine out, I have work to do!"

With that Rukia promptly turned around and flash stepped off, not bothering to look back.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō looked up as he felt Rukia's reiatsu fast approaching. He checked his phone in case he had missed any messages or calls, only to find she had not sent him any. He frowned, had he not asked her to text him so that he could have picked her up to save her the trouble of finding him? He sighed, he simply didn't understand women. He was relieved however that she was on her way back so quickly. He stood up from his crouching position and placed his phone back into his pocket.

He only had to wait a few minutes before he saw Rukia flash stepping over the last few buildings, eventually stopping a short distance in front of him. Jūshirō gasped as he saw her properly, her eyes were red rimmed, it was apparent she had been crying.

"Rukia…" he said quietly, "Come here…"

She nodded as she flash stepped the last few metres and into his protective arms, nearly knocking him back at the force at which she threw herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she cried into his chest, holding her until she calmed down a little.

"What happened, Rukia?" he asked as she eventually pulled away, looking down as she wiped her eyes, "Please, tell me."

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine," she assured him as she looked up with a faint smile.

"Sure you're fine," he said dryly before he reached down and gently kissed her blazing cheeks, "That's why you're crying."

He sighed as he nudged her towards the nearby bench, sitting her down before returning to his bag and retrieving a parcel. He sat beside her, popping the cutely wrapped box on her knee. She studied it for a moment before unwrapping the cloth and opening the pink bento box.

"I thought you might be hungry," he suggested as she looked up at him, "You didn't eat any breakfast this morning."

"Thank you," she said with a sniffle in her voice and a small smile on her face, "Really, thank you, so much."

She placed it beside her for a moment as she felt herself leaning in towards him, drawing closer and closer to him. She couldn't stop herself from crushing her lips to his as he closed the gap between them and placing her hands on his cheeks, keeping him there. She had never been so relieved that they were invisible to humans before as she and Jūshirō battled for dominance. It took him everything he had to now push her down and take her when they sat; the urge to have her was becoming unbearable. He had to self glue his hands to the bench in order to stop himself from undressing her.

After a few minutes of torture, Rukia's stomach rumbling prompted her to pull away, her heart thumping. She looked back at the bento box, pulling it onto her lap once more as she hid her crimson face from him. However the box was quickly stolen from her as Jūshirō opened the lid and picked up a rice ball cheekily before returning it to her. Rukia pulled a face before she picked up her chopsticks and ate the rest of his yummy cooking.

"Thank you," she said as she munched on some tempura vegetables, "It is really nice of you to do things for me."

"It's not a problem," he said after he had devoured the food he had stolen, "I enjoy cooking and caring for you."

"Really?" Rukia asked as she looked at him seriously.

"Of course," he replied, his voice genuine, "I enjoy being with you."

Rukia smiled to herself as she tucked into a piece of egg, only stopping her raid of the bento box when Jūshirō's tracker beeped. He stood up immediately and rushed to the device by his bag, picking it up and reading the message several times over.

"Rukia!" he almost shouted in his rush, "There has been another attack in the city centre, and it is particularly bad this time. The hollow we have been tracking has been sensed, I need to move now. Go home; you can fight with your foot."

"Tough shit," she replied confidently as she rapidly packed away the remains of their lunch and got up, "I am helping you, I am fine."

"No you're not," he argued as he packed the rest of the things away, "You're going home."

"Make me," she retorted as she stood directly in front of him assertively.

"Rukia!" he warned, "If you don't go home I will…"

"You'll do what?" she asked as she pressed herself against him, smiling at his faint hardness, "Tell me off for disobeying you?"

Jūshirō was speechless as she pressed against him, letting the incredible feelings she created within him wash over him.

"Rukia…" he tried to continue in a serious voice, however failing as she placed her hand in a very personal position.

"I am going with you, aren't I?" she said boldly, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Yes," he said, defeated as he gave into her. He almost groaned in disappointment as she moved away from him before flash stepping to the nearest building top. Jūshirō rolled his eyes as he picked up his bag for he now had a quite noticeable problem. "Thanks a lot, Rukia," he said under his breath.

xxxxxxx

The dust was overbearing, causing Rukia to cough hard as the filth filled her lungs. She could barely see for all of the thick smog and she had to cling to Jūshirō for fear she would trip up over something. He held her to him tightly, cursing under his breath as his radar bleeped loudly but the dust would not reveal to him the location of the hollow.

As the smog lifted a fraction, the noise hit as people uncovered their loved ones from the destroyed street. Rukia watched in horror as young school girls were helped out from the wreckage, children were being uncovered and tugged away from the scene, husbands and wives were desperately searching for their partners in the busy shopping street. Rukia could feel her eyes beginning to sting, not only from the dust but from the heartbreaking scene in front of her. She began to run towards them; however Jūshirō caught her hand, pulling her back roughly.

"I'm sorry," he apologised and she whimpered in discomfort, "But you can't help because they can't see you. Plus that hollow is somewhere near, if you run across the open strait, you are directly showing it your position."

"Yes," she replied sheepishly, "Sorry, it's just, they need help…"

"I know," he agreed, "If we take down this hollow, he can't cause anymore damage to anyone else."

"Ok," she agreed as Jūshirō gently tugged her into the gradually clearing air. He guided her to the side of a tall building before telling her to flash step to the top. She followed him, rapidly gaining altitude until they reached the top, quickly dropping their things to the ground and looking out for the hollow. Rukia took the chance to look down upon the wreckage, and instantly wishing she hadn't. The emergency services were flooding in as buildings had been torn down and smashed trapping people under the carnage.

However she did not have much time to look upon the scene as she heard the distinct sound that never failed to make her stomach churn. The cry of the hollow echoed through the massacre, prompting Jūshirō to call upon his sword quickly, unsheathing it and calling its name. Rukia followed suit calling Sode no Shirayuki rapidly as she strained her eyes for the hollow.

"There," Jūshirō cried into the clearer air before he flash stepped onto the next roof, "Keep up, Rukia."

Rukia nodded as she followed him, hopping from roof to roof through the constantly clearing dust until she could see perfectly once more. She strained her eyes for the hollow that was darting to and fro, making her feel slightly dizzy. She sighed in relief as Jūshirō abruptly stopped, allowing her the time to catch her breath at least. Rukia looked up, staring the hollow in the face and gasping as she did so. Her eyes widened as she realised the size of the hollow, and it was clear how easily it destroyed the city.

"You've brought the female soul reaper along today," it said, its cruel voice sending shivers of fear down her spine, "I wondered when I would see her again, I do love to gaze upon such beautiful reapers before I devour them."

Rukia shuddered as the hollow bored its gaze into her and she could have sworn it licked its lips.

"I wonder," it mused as it turned its gaze to Jūshirō, "What she is to you, a fellow soul reaper? A friend? A lover?"

Jūshirō stiffened as it howled with laughter, the laugh churning his stomach as it did Rukia's, "Don't attempt to aggravate me further, hollow, unless you want to meet an even worse fate than death."

Rukia looked towards him, shocked for she had never heard him speak in such a violent manner, he must truly furious.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" he continued to laugh, "Or does this hit a bigger nerve?"

Jūshirō and Rukia watched in horror as the hollow effortlessly transformed into an exact replica of Rukia, a living explanation of he evaded so many soul reapers.

"It can't be…" Jūshirō whispered as he slowly shook his head.

"So like that infamous hollow," Rukia continued as her memory of Ichigo's fight with the Grand Fisher came swarming back, "The…"

"Grand Fisher," the hollow continued, "We killed some soul reapers in our time, until he has killed by some punk and that bitch!"

Rukia watched as the hollow pointed at her, herself pointing at her. She gasped and dodged out of the way as a lesser hollow flung itself at her from a hidden spot. Her heart rate began to increase even more as she was overshadowed by two lesser hollow.

"Weaken her only, don't kill her" the main hollow commanded, "She's mine."

"Actually," Jūshirō swiftly corrected it, "She belongs to me and nobody else."

Jūshirō raced forward, smashing his sword into the replica of Sode no Shirayuki with all his strength, the hollow's words fuelling his anger.

Rukia did not have time to smile at his words as the second hollow took a swipe at her, forcing her to swiftly dodge the strike. She had a split second to watch her clone speed off towards the city once more, compelling Jūshirō to follow it, leaving Rukia with the lesser hollows. She gasped as she had to look back to the hollow that were trying to take aim and launch at her. She dodged the first and even managed to create a deep gash in the second as it shot poisonous darts at her, one narrowly missing her arm. She gritted her teeth as the first hollow laughed at her, the second one joining in as she gripped her sword tightly.

"Screw the bosses orders," the first said, "I think I should eat her right now, her smell is delectable."

"Not if I get to her first," the second hollow argued, "I want her."

The second lunged at her once more, as quick as lightning as it zipped from her side to behind her, forcing her to make a quick flash step away, only to run into the first hollow. She flash stepped again, slicing her sword through the hollow's side as she did so. The hollow slammed its hand into the floor, sending her flying as the ground broke up, shattered stone littering the area. She managed to flash step at the last minute, ending up on the roof nearby, gasping for breath.

Jūshirō cursed under his breath as the hollow led him to the centre of the dust once more, mocking him with Rukia's form. It stopped suddenly, facing him directly, the desperate cries from people below them ringing out and the ambulance sirens screeching in the background. He gripped his sword harder as the hollow laughed at him, causing him to flinch as Rukia's voice mocked him.

"That's it Soul Reaper," the hollow said, "Watch as that girl of yours laughs at you, feel the pain as I cut you into tiny, little pieces."

"The only one who is going to be sliced into pieces," Jūshirō retorted, "is you!"

"That's a very bold statement from a Soul Reaper who is fighting the girl he clearly has find feelings for," the hollow continued.

"You're not Rukia," he spat, his reiatsu increasing by the second as he concentrated it rapidly, "If you were, I could never do this!"

Jūshirō flash stepped towards the hollow, smashing his Zanpakutō into the one the hollow was using, an imitation of Sode no Shirayuki. The metal scraped against each other as Jūshirō desperately tried to not look into the eyes of the fake Rukia. He could not look into the same eyes without feeling distressed for attacking this look alike. He pushed the hollow back a few feet before it disappeared, flash stepping behind him, its sword held high. Jūshirō however quickly dodging it and taking a swipe at it, slicing a long cut into its arm. He had a brief moment of relief as he realised that the hollow did not possess her abilities, it may look like her but it was no way near as fast or as powerful with a fake Zanpakutō. He did not have time to feel the relief of this discovery for very long however, as the hollow screamed in pain, Rukia's scream.

He flash stepped away, his ears ringing with Rukia's scream, his heart hammering hard and his feelings torn Jūshirō shook his head, guilt and pain consuming him as he watched the fake Rukia cry out in pain, the blood oozing out of the large gash. He had never felt so ghastly before, the sight was unbearable, his beloved was hurting, because of him.

The hollow quickly launched itself at him once more, forcing him to raise his sword against it. The hollow grinned wickedly, jolting Jūshirō even more as he watched the fake Rukia slash his sword crazily, scaring him to the core. He gasped as the hollow managed to cut through his Shihakusho, leaving a short but deep cut on his chest. It laughed all the more before it flash stepped back a few feet, watching as Jūshirō tried to compose himself.

Rukia was gasping for breath as the hollow fell dead at her feet before it vanished like the countless numbers of slain hollow before it. She looked back up at the second hollow as she brushed the drops of blood from her cheek, smearing it across her skin. The first hollow had been kind enough to give her a cut on her cheek, she would be lucky if she didn't get a scar from it. She cursed under her breath, she still had another hollow to destroy and she could feel Jūshirō's reiatsu rising rapidly, she needed to end this quickly and help him.

"I'm not done with you," the second hollow said, "I can now have you all to myself, what a nice meal you will make."

"I am not yours to have," she yelled, "Now die!"

She flung herself at the hollow, her desperate need to help Jūshirō fuelling her and her anger towards the hollow giving her strength. She dodged the first blow, sidestepping the hollow and cursing as a dart narrowly missed her. She cried out in pain as the hollow issued another dart, detonating it in mid air, the sheer force of the bomb pushing her until she collided with the side of a building. She cursed as she held her shoulder, now that was hurting and her ankle was already beginning to ache with so much usage as it had not healed properly.

"You're slowing Soul Reaper," the hollow said, "Had enough have we?"

"Shut up, you hollow scum," she spat as she flash stepped again, jumping from one roof top to the other rapidly, appearing and disappearing, confusing the hollow as it fired darts everywhere, until it stopped, exhaustion kicking in. She smiled to herself as she seized her opportunity, flash stepping to the left, and then the right. She was behind it before it had time to turn, bringing her sword down and cleaving it from behind, and watching it disappear. She sighed in relief before catching her breath for a few minutes, smiling to herself at her accomplishments. She rotated her shoulder, wincing as she did so, she didn't think it was dislocated but it fucking hurt.

She quickly wiped the perspiration from her forehead before she flash stepped back the way they came. She sighed in relief as Jūshirō's reiatsu increased with every footstep, she was gaining on him. She continued until she came to the same place before, Jūshirō's reiatsu at its highest now, however, she could not see him. She scanned the area, desperate to see him and gasping when she eventually did for a split second. He and the hollow were locked it a fast battle, flash stepping everywhere and taking blows at each other. She watched in horror as the imposter fought him, as if she were fighting him.

After a few painfully long minutes, they stopped, ending up facing each other a few metres away from her.

"I see you made mince meat out of my minions," the hollow directed at her, never once taking its eyes off Jūshirō, "Just in time to see your lover get eaten by me."

She could see the extent of the battle clearly; the hollow had large cuts, blood seeping out in parts. Jūshirō was no better, his Shihakusho was torn and he had several cuts on his chest. She wanted nothing more than to kiss his cuts as guilt began to consume her, she should have been here sooner. She watched in horror as the pair were locked in battle, both of them rapidly increasing their power. She gasped as she now understood what they were doing, this was the final blast, and one of them would inevitably end up dead. Rukia clapped her hand to her mouth and held her stomach as she nearly vomited, she couldn't bear to think about the consequences.

"Please don't do this, captain!" she cried to him, "I can't lose you."

"How touching," the hollow laughed cruelly, "Don't worry, you'll join him soon…in my stomach! Yes, you'll make a fine start to my new collection, seeing as I am using all of the stored reiatsu from the previous soul reapers I have eaten, in order to launch this attack!"

Rukia gasped at her imitation, appalled, "That's vile!"

The hollow laughed once more as it continued to build up energy, transforming to its original disgusting state once more as its power reached its peak.

"Rukia," Jūshirō yelled, his voice strained, "Get out of here, now! When the blast hits, this place will blow, just get to safety! Please!"

She shook her head, "I'm not leaving you…I can't! If you die…then I die too!"

"Don't be stupid, Rukia!" he yelled "Get away, you have your whole life to live!"

"I don't care, I am not leaving!" she cried, her eyes stinging with tears as they trickled down her hot cheeks, she was prepared to die with him, she never wanted to lose him or lose this incredible feeling she had for him, the true love she felt for him.

"Time's up, soul reaper!" the hollow yelled as the spirit energy gathered within its hands, "I shall send you into oblivion and then eat your precious girlfriend!"

"It's you who will be sent to oblivion!" Jūshirō cried as he swung his Zanpakutō, releasing all of the energy that he had stored as the hollow unleashed its power simultaneously. It was completely silent for a split second before the shock hit, colliding powers as a vortex was instantly created, making Rukia gasp as she stared into the abyss for the few short seconds that it was there. Is this what death was? An abyss?

The answer came and went so fast that she could barely see it happening. The vortex exploded, masses of fire and power amalgamating together as it sent the pair backwards, instantly weakening both the hollow and Jūshirō. The ear splitting sound of the hollow's screech made her jump into action as it flew back, a deep gash running down its entire body. Blood sprayed in every direction, as the hollow slammed into the ground, pushing cars off the road and ripping the tarmac off the road as if it were as soft as sand.

She turned round, horrified as Jūshirō was also sent flying backwards into a building, his gasp of pain making her scream his name in terror. She flash stepped over to him, grabbing onto him in an attempt to flash step him away from the area. However the sheer size and weight of him was too much for her to carry as she tried to pull him away.

"Jūshirō! Jūshirō!" she cried; her tears fast now, "Please wake up!"

She looked up in trepidation as the building began to shake, the windows smashing, throwing glass fragments onto the people below.

"We have to move! The building is going to collapse!" she yelled at his unconscious form, "Please!"

She shook him madly, she didn't even know if he was alive. She shook her head as the building toppled bit by bit; she had promised to herself she would not leave him, not matter what and she would stick to it.

"I know you can't hear me," she said as the top of the building fell over them, smashing to the ground, "But I want you to know before we die."

In a last attempt to move, she used a kido to push themselves from the indented building side, but her limited power from her exhaustion didn't push them far and in fact only hastened the building's collapse.

"I want you to know," she continued, the middle parts smashing around them, "That…that…I love you. I'm in love with you, Jūshirō Ukitake and I always will be."

She held onto him as the section which Jūshirō had collided onto finally fell, the pair falling to the ground instantly. Rukia had three seconds to think after they had fallen, the blow nearly knocking her unconscious. She gasped as the rubble nearly crushed them, prompting her to move out of the way with him, using the last of her kido to push them to the left, away from any majorly falling rubble and into a small nearby alcove. She instantly fell unconscious, exhaustion and fear taking hold of her.

The pair lay near each other for a while, only being forced apart when a large piece of rubble fell between them, splitting up and covering them in dust and stone.

xxxxxxx

When Rukia finally woke, she could hardly breathe and her whole body ached. She sat up instantly, cursing as her body impeded her. She was breathing heavily as her eyes focussed on the unrecognisable place. She shook her head, it was a battlefield, everything was covered in ash and stone, fires raged in the distance and the ambulances and fire squads attempted to help the injured, it was already too late for the many crushed under the rubble.

She covered her mouth with her hands; looking in horror at the scene and her heart aching as she remembered Jūshirō was somewhere, possibly and most likely, dead. She was just fortunate that no rubble had crushed her for she had only had a light covering of ash and stones. She dragged herself over to where she had last seen him, pulling at the rocks desperately as she called his name repeatedly. She cleared a small section away, seeing the alcove once more and feeling a tiny pang of hope. She managed to clear a hole in the rubble before squeezing through, coming into a minute section where the rubble had almost formed a stone igloo. She gasped as Jūshirō was lying on the floor, plastered with ash and dust as she had been, however he had also been lucky for he had not been hit with any major rubble parts, the alcove had given him protection.

"Jūshirō!" she cried aloud as she crawled over to him and threw herself on him, resting on him as her tears returned, "Jūshirō! I'm so glad you're still in one piece!"

She closed her eyes as she rested on his motionless form, neither knowing whether he was dead or alive. All she knew was that she wanted to join him in life and death.

xxxxxxx

When Rukia woke for the second time, it was darker, the only light provided by the moon through the hole she had made. She sat up, her head nearly reaching the top of the alcove before she shifted a little more rubble, letting more light flood on her. It was also at this time that she noticed the silence, for the first time that long day she heard nothing except for the soft sound of rain. She watched as a few small rain drops escaped through the cracks, splashing around her. She turned, seeing Jūshirō still in the same position, motionless. She leaned over him, gently shaking him, her eyes stinging for the umpteenth time, laden with fresh tears.

"Jūshirō," she wept, "Jūshirō, please wake up! Please!"

She laid her head down on his chest, desperately searching for a heart beat, gasping at his ice cold skin as she held his hand.

"I can't live without you," she whispered, "I love you…please don't leave me! You promised you would never leave me…"

She felt her heart splinter even more as she could not pick up a heart beat, he was dead. She let her tears stream down her cheeks as she cried into his shoulder, gripping onto his hand with all her might.

"I love you," she repeated into his ear, "I will join you, very soon."

She closed her eyes, shivering from his coldness and fear, the fear of deciding how to join him, what was the best option she had? She held onto him still crying, so panic stricken that she did not feel his hand lightly squeeze hers back.

"I'm in love with you too, Rukia," came his husky voice, "I promised I wouldn't leave you."

She lifted her head immediately, looking into his tired eyes once more, feeling as if her heart had stopped. He inhaled deeply a few times as he flexed his hands, bringing the life that he had fought for back into him.

"Jūshirō…" she whispered, "You're alive…"

"Yes," he replied before he coughed and cleared his throat, "I was unconscious and for a time I believed I was dead, until I heard you. Well it was hard not to hear you, you were screaming at me pretty loud!" He laughed to himself, a wheezing laugh that made him cough again.

"I thought you were dead!" she replied, still crying from shock, "I was going to kill myself for you!"

"Why?" he questioned as he managed to sit up, wincing at his cuts, "Why would you do something silly like that? You have your whole life ahead of you!"

"Why?" she repeated, wiping her tears and now feeling a pang of anger, why was he being so casual about it? Wasn't he just on the verge of death? "Because I thought you were DEAD! I wanted to join you!"

He shook his head at her silliness as he gingerly stretched out, his head touching the top of the alcove and flinching at the ache in his back and the sting of his wounds.

"I don't believe you!" Rukia continued, "You're acting so casual, just getting up after being unconscious for hours and hours, not waking up and ignoring me. You were ice cold and motionless! I just…I…what? Did you admit that you l…l-l-"

She stopped as she recalled what he had said to her as he had awoken, her breath falling short of her.

"Yes, Rukia," he continued as he shuffled back round to face her, "I'm in love with you."

She sat motionless, shock painted on her face and her heart hammering in her chest. She watched as he carefully moved over to her, the pain from his injuries spread across his face, amongst other feelings. She closed her eyes, feeling his familiar lips on hers once more as she instinctively lay down, pulling him with her. He gasped however as pressure was applied to his wounds. Rukia sat back up, gently sitting him back before she undid the top part of his Shihakusho, sliding it off and hearing him gasp in pain and his blood had fused with the fabric. She gently removed it, kissing his forehead, cheeks, ears and lips as she tried to make the pain subside.

"Thank you," he said as she sat back down in front of him, inspecting his wounds.

"I couldn't not help you," she replied as she looked at the small scratches and bruises before turning to his much deeper gash, "That I'm afraid, it probably gonna scar."

"I know," he responded, "It's not the first time I have been given a scar. I have quite a few after all the battles I have been in."

She nodded as she took her handkerchief out of her sleeve before letting some of the larger drips from the rain wet the cloth. She then turned back to him, wiping the blood around the wound, tainting the white Kuchiki handkerchief a deep ruddy colour. She quickly climbed out of the hole a little, soaking it in the rain and rinsing it. She hastily returned herself now slightly damp, thankful that the overhead arch of the alcove kept the rain to a minimum. She repeated this a few times, clearing up an excess blood around his cuts before placing the handkerchief down beside her, sighing in relief.

"You look a little better now," she said with a nod, "I just wish I had some plasters and things to help you."

"There were some in my sleeve that I had for you in case you got hurt," he revealed, "But I am not sure if they have fallen out by now."

She quickly checked his top, shaking it roughly until the contents fell out, some pieces of candy, plasters, some tubes of cream and a few bandages. She gathered them up quickly before shuffling towards him and placing them on the floor again.

"What's this?" she asked as she held up a white tube.

"Anti-septic," he replied, "I have one from the soul society, the green one, and one from here, the white one. They are very effective used together; I also used my own anti-swelling cream with them, which is what fixed your ankle."

She nodded as she gently dabbed a small amount onto every cut before rubbing it in and repeating this with the other one, hearing his wince every time, and hating herself for it. She reached back, grapping the small pot of anti-swelling as she applied some to his sore back, red and bruised from when he had been forced back into the building.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as he flinched, "This will make it better."

"I know, thank you," he replied, "It's very kind of you."

She shook her head before she dressed his wounds with bandages and plasters, not stopping until he has completely seen to.

"Rukia, are you ok?" he asked as she sat back down, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No," she assured him, "Just this cut on my cheek. The main worry is how we are going to get out of here."

"I feel we should wait for a little longer," he advised, as they munched on candy, "We don't know who else is alive around us. If we blast out way out of here, we could cause even more damage. We should wait until we hear the emergency services at least."

She nodded as she looked at her feet, yawning in sudden tiredness, even though she had been unconscious for several hours. He gingerly put his arm around her pulling her to him as she closed her eyes and smiled. After a little while of this however, the trapped heat was beginning to get to them and with only the small hole for air, the pair were beginning to overheat. Rukia has suggested making a bigger hole, however her captain had said otherwise, worried that it could lead to the collapse of their sanctuary.

"Wow, it's hot in here," Rukia pointed out as she lay down on her back, taking comfort in the coldness of the stone beneath, "I'm really hot now."

"Yeah," Jūshirō agreed under his voice, "You are."

Rukia immediately blushed, holding her flushed cheeks in her hands as she looked down. However Jūshirō took her chin, lifting her face up to meet his in a gentle kiss. She responded gently, careful not to get carried away again and hurt him. He pulled away after a minute, studying her face clearly and smiling in relief as he found that his feelings mirrored hers.

His heart began to beat wildly as he carefully undid her Shihakusho sash, his hands nearly shaking as he leant in to kiss her again, this time with passion. Her sash was undone in seconds as they battled for dominance, their tongues sliding over each others' in their zeal. He gently, pushed her Shihakusho top from her shoulders, sliding it down until he took it off of her completely, revealing her body to him a little more. He pulled away, taking the chance to look at her properly, his eyes widening and his breath being stolen from him.

"I'm sorry," Rukia said as she placed her arm across her bra, "I'm just not as…big as other girls are…"

Jūshirō shook his head at her silliness, "Rukia, I love you for the way you are. It doesn't matter to me what size your breasts are, I'm not that sort of man. I think you're beautiful and they're perfect just the way they are."

She could not help but blush a little as she looked down again, slowly removing her arm from her chest.

"You're so beautiful," he repeated as he leant in, kissing the side of her neck and brushing his lips across her porcelain shoulders. She closed her eyes, letting the amazing feeling wash over her, her heart pounding and her stomach full of butterflies. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, careful not to hurt him as she placed her other hand on his cheek, holding him as he kissed her skin. He quickly moved back from her shoulders to kiss her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

He moved back up, lifting his head so that they were inches apart once more. He watched as Rukia slowly opened her eyes, meeting his warm brown eyes with her violet ones.

"Jūshirō," she whispered before kissing him lightly.

"Rukia," he whispered as he broke away and kissed a line from her cheek to her ear, "I want to make love to you."

Rukia froze and she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. She was short of breath and she could feel the rush of anticipation as he whispered it. She had half known and half hoped that he did want her, but she had never expected him to say it, and like this. It shook her to the core as tingles ran down her spine, the heat suddenly intensifying as a drop of perspiration ran down the crevice between her breasts. His deep breathing in her ear as he kissed her mixed with the light sheen of sweat that highlighted his chiselled chest made her ache for him, she needed him and he needed her. She craved him, desperately wanting him to undress her and lie her down before making passionate love to her.

She gasped as his hands had moved around to her back, holding her as he pushed her towards him a little, a little more of their skin making contact. He stopped however as he brought one hand back to his chest, pressing his wound with his hand as he sighed.

"W-What's wrong?" she managed to ask, her voice quiet as she had had her breath robbed from her.

"My wounds are beginning to sting again," he replied, "I think it is the heat and moisture getting to the raw skin."

"We need to move," she replied as she winced for him, "We need to get fresh air and get home, regardless of people nearby. Besides, they would have moved by now, we have been down her for several hours."

This time, Jūshirō nodded, his wounds beginning to hurt badly once more. Rukia quickly grabbed her top, putting it on before helping him with his, hearing him gasp in pain as she did so. She moved back to the small hole, looking outside and noticing it had finally ceased raining, the smell of smoke faint now as fires down the street had been put out by the rain and the emergency services. She could see the faint sight of dawn on the horizon before she popped back down, finding Jūshirō was ready to go. She smiled before using a kido to blast away some more pieces or rubble, thankful that they did not fall back onto them. She quickly scrambled up out of the alcove before offering a hand and helping him to his feet and pulling him up. He returned the smile as slowly but surely, with dawn creeping upon night and revealing the destroyed earth at their feet, they walked away from the scene, injured but together.

**Please review! Thank you so much for all of you who did review! I love getting them, try to lay off the death threats though! Ok, well I will start writing the next chapter asap as in today, not sure when I should have it done by, I am hoping it will be shorter but then my chapters are always ten pages longer than planned :/ oh well.**

**The next chapter, you will all want to read avidly not only because it is the penultimate chapter, but it is the one that we have been waiting for, it is indeed *drum roll*...**

**the LEMON chapter where Rukia and Jushiro _finally _make lemonade :p The chapter is called "Everlasting," which, I think it a little sweet and I am looking forward to writing it so, see you then! **

**Ja ne!  
**


	6. Day Six: Into the Rush

**A/N: ****Ok, yes, I haven't updated since last year, but here it is! See, see! Ok, I think some of the quite pushy/ creepy reviews and messages from people got to me and made me write it so, yes they do work! I LOVE getting reviews but my bf was a little creeped out at the one that mentioned him and sometimes I am wary that you guys are gonna find me and force me to tell the rest of the story! Anyway, I won't give my excuses this time, you know them already, e.g. major work, finals to revise for, boyfriend, halo ODST (yes I'm a girl and I play on it!), dead or alive 4, new anime (Elfen Lied and Code Geass are amazing!)**

**WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON! AND KINDA EXPLICIT TOO SO DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE/NOT OLD ENOUGH! You have been warned, enjoy! But seriously, I have warned you guys, it's a lemon! **

**I don't own Bleach, wish I did though!**

Chapter Six

Day: Six

Into the Rush

The rays of sunlight grew stronger every minute as Jūshirō and Rukia trudged on, leaning on each other for support. They had no idea where they were in the city as a large part of it had been destroyed and the chaos was unbelievable. Rukia's heart sank as she saw more and more being pulled from the wreckage, some more lucky than others.

"We did the good thing by destroying it," Jūshirō said weakly, his wounds beginning to heal albeit slowly and retaining their soreness.

Rukia nodded as they carried on a little further, looking up and frowning as they came across a different section of the city. The houses here were wooden, tightly packed together and aged, a completely different side of the city. It seemed nicer here, quieter and more tranquil than the new modern houses in the other side of the bustling city. She allowed herself a small smile, taking pleasure in the calm atmosphere, she would very much like to live in somewhere like this. She looked around, seeing a large amount of steps leading up to a shrine, the little wooden sign explaining, "_Higurashi Shrine." _

"We must be in the old district," Jūshirō suggested as he too looked around, snapping her out of her small fantasy, "It appears that we are quite far out from home."

"What are we going to do?" she asked in a slightly worried voice, "We need to get home and rest."

"We could politely ask a local if they know the layout of the city, or have some form of a map," Jūshirō advised."

Rukia nodded before realisation hit her, "Oh, don't we have maps on our mobile phones?"

"Of course! Excellent idea Lieutenant," Jūshirō beamed for the first time in a while, "We can use the radar in our phones to find where we are and how to get home!"

Rukia blushed at the formality a little but did not allow him to see her crimson face for she turned quickly as Jūshirō no longer depended on her to support him, managing to stand straight with less pain that before. He watched as Rukia hastily took out her phone from a protective inside pocket of her Shihakusho before pressing several buttons. She sighed, relieved that it had not been smashed in the events of the last twenty-four hours or so.

She quickly searched through the menus, finding the maps in seconds. She turned back, her face now less red and smiling as she gave the phone to him, pointing on the screen, "We are here…and this is home. Its not too far if we take this route."

She pointed to the two locations and traced the route with her finger as he watched, nodding in agreement. She took her phone back, keeping it in her hand as they carried on following several alleys and leaving the old district, much to Rukia's disappointment, however she was keen to get home, she knew that Jūshirō needed some more treatment and sleep in order to heal quickly. She was impressed however, she knew that Shinigami healed faster than humans but she had no idea that he would begin to heal so fast, she finally put it down to his enormous reiatsu and strength that healed him so rapidly. She smiled, he minor cuts were starting to close up nicely and his more open wound had completely stopped bleeding.

As they followed the map, passing down long back alleys and streets, she allowed her thoughts to wander a little, replaying the events in the alcove back to herself and blushing madly in the process. Had he really said that? Had he truly expressed his feelings for her? Or had she imagined it? Was she unconscious and had dreamed it all? She shook her head; it must have been true it had been so real and crystal clear. She could still remember the feelings he had evoked within her, something which she had not felt for a long time. She felt so alive despite their situation and even though she was exhausted and hungry, she had never felt truly happy until now when the realisation hit her that she was wanted again, she was loved…and not by anyone, by the man whim she herself was in love with.

She allowed herself to sneak a peak at him as he walked very closely next to her, blushing as she did so. Her mouth itched to say something, to ask if he had indeed said those words.

"_I want to make love to you…"_

The memory sent a tingle down her spine, encouraging her to speak out.

"Captain," she addressed him formally, her voice gentle. She waited and heard a yes in reply before continuing, "Um, about last night…in the alcove thing…"

"Yes?" he replied, looked at her blushing face now, "What about it?"

"D-Do you really…really mean what you s-said?" she asked, her stomach tying knots as she waited for his answer.

"Rukia…I…" he began after a while; however, he was cut off by a faint beeping on Rukia's phone, prompting her to pull it out of her sleeve. She casually flipped open the device, the news only hitting her as she read the warning message.

"A hollow?" she said in quietly, "That's the last thing I was expecting after all of this!"

She turned to Jūshirō who was apparently deep in thought as he held his chin in one hand and frowned a little. In any other point it would seem comical, but now was a time far from laughing. She watched as the concentration on his face increased, she could tell he was wracking his brains for something, but what?

"Captain?" she asked gently as he continued to stare at the ground, "What is it?"

"This reiatsu…" he proposed slowly and quietly, "I can feel a faint reiatsu somewhere in the distance, it's weak but strong at the same time, it's almost as if…"

He looked up once more, directly looking into the eyes of Rukia who watched the myriad emotions flicker on his face, fear, pain, grief, angst, worry…his face said it all.

"What's wrong?!" she asked quickly, starting to panic as she thrust her phone back into her pocket and moved closer to him, gingerly placing her hand on his arm, "What is it? Please…tell me!"

Jūshirō took a few minutes to compose himself, and when he finally managed to, his voice was barely more than a hoarse whisper, "Yesterday…during that explosion…what happened to the hollow...?"

"What…do you mean?" Rukia asked uneasily, not particularly liking where this conversation was heading.

"What I mean is, did the hollow get destroyed?" Jūshirō asked quickly now, dread spreading through him like wild fire, "Rukia, please tell me the blast killed the hollow!"

"I don't know," she admitted hastily, apprehension also taking hold of her, "There was a huge blast and then the hollow disappeared somewhere and I went to help you! I thought you had been killed!"

"I see…" Jūshirō retorted, desperately trying to remember what he had seen through the blast and he had a horrible feeling that this was not over yet, they were still in deep waters.

xxxxxxx

"Kill it now?!" Rukia yelled as she and Jūshirō rushed to the location of the hollow, using all their energy and strength to take small flash steps, "HOW? We are exhausted and injured! It's impossible!"

"I know," Jūshirō argued as he clenched his fist to distract himself from the pain in his chest, "But so is the hollow, that's why we must get this done now while it is still weak. We may never be able to defeat it once it has healed!"

Rukia scowled, despite her argument, Jūshirō made perfect sense and logic, "But what about you? You can barely run never mind about fight a hollow!"

"I'm fine!" he assured her, even though he was far from it, "The sooner we take care of this hollow, the strange activity should stop and things will return to normal."

"I hope so," Rukia agreed with a nod as they quickly turned a corner, following the trace of the reiatsu. She grimaced as she watched her captain exert all his energy and strength into just mediocre flash steps, she would have to take care of this herself, he was in no state to fight.

For the first time in her life, she overtook him, dashing ahead of him, knowing he hadn't the strength to keep up and using it to her advantage.

"Don't you dare try and keep up!" she boldly yelled before flash stepping out of sight and ear shot, in hot pursuit of the hollow.

It only took a few minutes of nimble weaving before Jūshirō's reiatsu faded to virtually nothing and the hollow's reiatsu flared powerfully, only a few metres from her. She stopped dead in her tracks as the hollow suddenly appeared out of no where, forcing her to move out of the way before it crushed her. It landed with a huge thud, turning round on the spot to face her. She quickly looked around, recognising the area as the abandoned industry district,

"The female Shinigami," it said gruffly, "I have been expecting you. And…it appears the male Shinigami is not with you…dead is he?"

Rukia gripped her Zanpakutō by the handle, threatening the hollow with Sode no Shirayuki.

The hollow let out a deep laugh, mocking her, "Care to join him?"

"My captain is not dead, you hollow scum!" she cried in anger, "I will make you pay for all the pain you have caused us and how many innocent people have suffered because of you!"

Rukia lunged at him, drawing her katana from its sheath and calling its name. The circle of ice appeared at het feet, and the tassels growing from the tip of her sword in a beautiful display. She swung at the hollow that dodged and fired poison shots at her, narrowly missing her as she flash stepped out of the way. She stood for a minute, frowning as it was not transforming shape as it had done in the previous battle.

It hit her as she concentrated deeply for a few seconds, the hollow too was on its last legs, its reiatsu had been deeply depleted and it barely had the strength to fire shots and move, never mind about transform. She smiled to herself; this would be quick and easy.

She moved again, quickly dodging in and avoiding the swipe at her before slicing a large gash into the hollow's arm, hearing it bellow in agony. She zoomed back out as the hollow thrashed around in fresh anger and pain, whipping round to face her, its eyes red with rage and its long poisonous tongue hanging out. Her eyes widened, she had never seen a hollow become this enraged, and it seemed to lose its ability to talk and was now using pure animalistic instinct.

"It's gone into overdrive," Jūshirō revealed from behind her, "It's so pushed to the limit that it is using the last of its reiatsu in a huge wave."

Rukia jumped at his voice and she shivered in fear, "That's what happened yesterday…" her voice was quiet and small.

"Yes," Jūshirō replied as he flash stepped over to her, now level with her, "but, if we defeat it together, then we should finally kill it."

"How will we kill it together?" she asked hopefully, looking up at his smiling face.

"By combining our reiatsu and power," he answered, "By mixing ice with water and electricity."

"Are you crazy?" Rukia nearly yelled at him, his smile only pissing her off further, how could he smile in a situation like this? "And what's with the smile, this is hardly a laughing matter!"

"I know," he admitted as he watched the hollow become more enraged by the second, "But you make me smile Rukia, your overreactions do make me laugh to myself!"

Rukia hung her head in slight shame, however the pressing matter of the hollow surfacing once more. She knew it was now weaker but faster and more forthright in its last burst of reiatsu.

"Let me finish it off," Rukia asked her captain, gripper her sword once more, "I can finish it quickly."

"No," he advised, "You cannot do this alone, and let me be damned if you do."

Rukia was silent, he seemed adamant that he was going to help her in this feat, and little was going to persuade him otherwise. She finally nodded in approval as the hollow turned to face them, wildly thrashing around, its eyes fixed upon them.

"Are you ready?" Jūshirō asked in a now husky voice, his own sword drawn and ready for battle.

"Yes, captain," she replied as she held her sword out straight ahead of her, mirroring her captain, "What must we do?"

"Well, if you attack from the rear and I from the front at the same time," he explained, "then our combined reiatsu should take it down."

"Ok," she agreed, watching in horror as the hollow suddenly began to charge at them, its poisonous fumes saturating the air.

"Let's make this quick…three…two…one…" Jūshirō counted down as the hollow rapidly gained ground towards them.

Rukia nodded before flash stepping out of sight and landing to the side of the hollow, her eyes fixed on its every movement. She watched as it lunged at Jūshirō, prompting her to use her kidōu against the beast. The hard hitting light flew from her hands, smashing into the side of the hollow and causing a howl of pain. She quickly took out her now sheathed sword before calling it again.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!" She cried loudly.

Jūshirō allowed himself a small smile to himself as he watched Rukia perform her ice dance with her sword, a deadly yet beautiful spectacle. He turned his attention back to the hollow, using up his waning strength to flash step out of the way, before drawing his own sword.

"Sōgyo no Kotowari!" He called to it, releasing it from its shikai and drawing the two-bladed sword.

He briefly looked over to Rukia who nodded before turning back to the beast before them. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second and inwardly praying that his body would hold out for a little longer, he was certainly grateful for the medication that was suppressing his pain. He opened his eyes again, watching the hollow draw ever closer as he quickly worked out the exact time to strike and how much force would be needed to bring it down.

"Now!" he suddenly yelled, prompting Rukia to release her shikai as she flash stepped onto the hollow's back.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" she cried, plunging the sword into the hollow's back and allowing the ice to spread rapidly across the beast's back, slowly freezing it from the outside to in. She allowed herself a small smile as the pillar of ice formed, freezing everything within the colossal space. She quickly moved back, jumping back to the ground and watching as Jūshirō made his own move. She watched in awe as Jūshirō used the absorbed energy from the hollow and directed it back at the beast, partly blasting through the pillar of ice and shattering it into thousands of sparkling fragments, shattering the hollow with it. Rukia couldn't move as Jūshirō's reiatsu overwhelmed her, fear now seeping through her as the hollow threatened to explode, forcing the very ice that she had created to splinter towards her. She closed her eyes, just catching the sight of ice, light, fire and spirit particles before she felt her weight give way and her head pound in agony.

xxxxxxx

By the time Rukia came round; her surroundings had changed dramatically. She sat up quickly, shocked by the sudden change in situations, before looking around. She was back in the flat, in the bedroom no less, and everything was…calm. There was nothing, no bright lights and noise; she could no longer hear the high pitched wail of the hollow. She closed her eyes for a moment, steadying her pounding heart and heavy breathing brought on from the shock. She finally opened her eyes when she had stabilized herself a little more, and realised now that it was late, the small amount of light was provided by the outside street light, but apart from that it was pitch black. It was then that she heard noise, albeit soft. The sound of Jūshirō's breathing suddenly filled the room, soft and quiet as he recovered from his wounds. She sighed in relief as her mind put the pieces together; he had saved her from the explosion as she had passed out moments before. She felt around to the right of her, feeling the outline of his body, his back; his shoulders and up to his hair before lying back down next to him for a moment.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, "For saving my life…multiple times in fact…"

She leant in, kissing his forehead lightly, hearing him take in a sharp, deep breath before returning to his normal breathing pattern. She gingerly got up, trying not to wake him as she took a clean towel from the clean laundry basket and scurried into the bathroom.

She sighed in contentment as she turned the shower on and stepped in, allowing the hot water to wash away the dirt and dried blood on her body. She gasped as the hot water stung her sore body a little, but she didn't care for the shower was a blessing no matter how much it stung her. She scrubbed her body, washing herself with fruit smelling soaps and washing her hair with floral products. After what seemed a lifetime, she emerged from the bathroom, finally clean and stain free. She immediately entered the living room, her eyes widening as the lights were turned on and life had began once more in the apartment. Jūshirō was now awake as well, however she frowned as she briefly watched what he was doing.

"Did you have a nice shower?" he asked as he turned around, a pile of clothes in his arms.

"Yeah, I did," she replied with a slight frown, "What are you…doing?"

"Well gathering our stuff," he answered, "We leave today."

Rukia's eyes widened rapidly as she looked at the clock, the result far from what she had wanted. It was four in the morning, and they were due back to the soul society that day, having now destroyed the hollow. She could feel premature tears begin to threaten, was this it? Destroy the hollow and go home? Was it that simple? She could have sworn that he would have wanted to stay longer…stay with her for longer…there had to be something…

"What are you doing up anyway?" She quickly said, "We will have to stay for another day at least in order to recover! Going home now would be silly."

"Oh, well I guess I am feeling a lot better now, seeing as we slept for quite a substantial amount of time," he said casually replied, "I am a little sore, but my main wounds are healing up nicely with all the medication and rest."

She nodded, struggling to force back the tears as she looked down at the floor.

"I quickly made some rice balls if you want any," he offered, "They will be ok for now, so you can have some while I go for a shower too."

"Th-thanks," she stuttered, "I'll go get dressed." She hurried into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her and giving into her tears. She continued to cry as she put on her pyjamas, wiping them away every now and again as she cursed herself for being such a cry-baby. When she re-emerged, Jūshirō was still in the shower, and even though she knew she was hungry, she did not feel like eating. She forced a few bites, as she would get a lecture from Jūshirō if she didn't, but she didn't enjoy them like she usually did, there was something different from usual, and in her heart she knew what was suddenly missing. She played around with the one in her hand for a little while, picking at individual pieces of rice and peeling off the seaweed from the base in boredom.

It wasn't much longer before Jūshirō emerged from the bathroom, also dressed in his pyjamas, now feeling much better and refreshed. He wandered over to the kitchen as he attempted to dry his hair in the towel, however given its length, it would take a few hours at least. He spotted Rukia, half eating a rice ball that she had dismantled and looking down at the table looking miserable.

"Rukia," he said, prompting her to look up at him instantly, their eyes meeting, "What's wrong? Are you al…?"

He stopped suddenly as the apartment plunged into blackness and every appliance was cut dead. Rukia let out a small scream as the darkness enveloped them, prompting Jūshirō to reach out and grab her before pulling her from the chair and into him.

"Shhh," he soothed as she clung to him, "It's ok, I know how afraid of the dark you are, but I am here."

She nodded against him, "What has happened?"

"I'm guessing," Jūshirō replied, sharing his hypothesis, "That the power has been cut in order to repair the electricity lines that were damaged by the hollow earlier."

"That makes sense," Rukia said slowly, "Oh, how did we get back anyway? Did the hollow get killed? What happened?"

"Well," Jūshirō revealed, "I will tell you while he hunt for some source of light."

Rukia nodded as she detached herself from him before flipping her phone open, using the light to look into the immediate vicinity. Jūshirō mirrored her, also using his phone to check the cupboards of the kitchen.

"Ok, you check this half of the kitchen, and I'll check the other half," he suggested as he opened a drawer, only to shut it again, unsuccessful, "Ok, well what do you last remember?"

"Uh, the ice coating the hollow has been shattered by your attack and there were fragments of ice flying everywhere," she answered, almost painfully, as she replayed the chaos in her head once more, "And then there was light and noise, I watched as everything seemed to join together and then explode…"

"Yes, to be honest, that's pretty much what happened," Jūshirō agreed, "Our combined power and force penetrated the hollow, forcing the ice to freeze it's very life before being heated at a rapid temperature by the force I sent back at it and then imploding from the inside out. The scene you saw was the hollow's explosion, and then…"

"I passed out," Rukia filled in, hunting high and low."

"And once you had, I rushed to get you, only flash stepping out of the way in time," he continued, "And then, we made it home. It took us an hour with all the rest stops we took, so when we did, I kinda put you to bed and flopped beside you."

"How long were we asleep f…" she started, but cut herself off suddenly, "Ah! I found candles!"

"Excellent," he said with a smile, "I found some matches a few minutes ago, so they will be very helpful indeed."

"Oh, and I think I remember seeing some in the cupboard under the sink in the bathroom," she explained, "We can light one now and go and check!"

Jūshirō nodded, "We are just getting to know our way around the flat, it's a shame we are leaving today."

"Yeah," Rukia replied slowly, forcing a smile and trying to keep her voice as casual as possible as her melancholy set in once more.

She stood up, using the light from her phone to guide her over to Jūshirō and give him the candle to light. She kept her face away from him, hiding her tears and only looking back up to take the candle from him, never looking him in the face. She couldn't bear to look at him, for she knew that if she did, she would never be able to stop crying and break down in front of him.

Jūshirō watched as she entered the bathroom and began to search for the candles, moving different things around as she tried to find them. She called him to her as her search was conclusive, forcing him to groan inwardly at her. He knew he was acting nonchalant with her; however he knew he had no choice. Every time he looked at her, a new wave of need washed over him, and in a way he was thankful for the darkness, for it hid his hardening member, the clear indication of his lust for her. Every second was closer to leaving the apartment, and he wanted nothing more to turn back the clock to day one and do it all over again. However, he did not want to make Rukia even more upset by reminding her of this, nor did he want to rush her or even scare her away with his lust.

He gingerly took the candles from her outstretched hand, careful not to touch her fingers with his before lighting them and placing them on the side. He kept looking away as she stood up, seeing her face in the candlelight would be torture. He picked up several of the brightly coloured candles and went back into the living area, leaving Rukia to take the rest. Rukia watched as he placed two in living room and then arranged a further three in the kitchen before moving back into the bathroom and placing one of the larger ones on the counter next to the sink.

"I'll place these ones in the bedroom," Rukia suggested as she carried the two plain white ones, careful not to trip up or drop them. She shuffled into the bedroom, placing one on the dresser and then one in the window, gasping as she stumbled across some more.

"Whoever decorated this place must like candles," she said to herself as she tipped one of the already lit ones onto the three newly found ones, lighting them in turn before distributing them around the room. She sighed inwardly to herself, turning around slowly and looking up. She stopped in her tracks as Jūshirō was watching her, a number of emotions playing across his face. The candles were enough to provide low lighting, and Rukia couldn't deny the romantic glow in the room. Time seemed to freeze as neither of them moved, both of them unsure of what would happen next. What was there to do? The electricity had been cut and neither of them felt tired enough for sleep, having just slept for near a full day.

It was Rukia who eventually broke the rising tension, finally moving and walking past him, however she stopped dead and gasped as Jūshirō firmly caught her hand.

"Rukia…" he said, his voice quiet and gentle, almost apologetic as he softly pulled her back towards him.

"Yes, captain?" she answered, "Is something wrong? I thought it would be useful to carry on packing, seeing as we are leaving shortly."

"You know I prefer being addressed by my first name," he said with a light chuckle, "At least by you anyway."

He turned to face her now, keeping only a foot distance between them and tightening his grip on her hand a fraction.

"What is it?" she asked, perplexed and slightly worried, however she could not ignore the tingle that ran down her spine from their close proximity.

"Rukia," he said once more, causing her to shiver with excitement as he closed the gap a little more, their bodies nearly touching, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she asked, her voice just as strained with need as his.

"This," he replied before reaching down and capturing her lips in a kiss. He gently kissed her, trying to coax a response from her, however, much to his dismay, she did not return the kiss, only kept her lips still. Jūshirō pulled away, feeling betrayed almost, he could have sworn that she took wanted this; did she not admit her love for him just a day or so ago?

"I don't understand," she revealed slowly, "Just earlier, you were offish with me, and now…and now this…what do you want exactly?"

"You," he stated simply, taking a small step backwards, "And I have ever since day one when we arrived here."

"And what you said in the alcove?" she pressed, stuttering a little as she blushed "About wanting to m-make love to m-me…is that true? Do you really feel that way?"

"Rukia," he replied with a smile, "Of course I do! Everything I said I meant. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't want you."

Rukia nodded her head sheepishly, suddenly feeling stupid and embarrassed. Jūshirō merely smiled at her cuteness, closing the gap once more and placing his hand on her chin. He slowly lifted her blushing face, keeping his gaze on hers for a few seconds before leaning in and crushing his lips to hers, kissing her gently, taking care not to scare her. He inwardly sighed with relief as she began to kiss him back, pressing a little harder and speeding up the kiss. His hands immediately went to her back, hugging her to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, increasing their sense of urgency. Rukia felt a shiver run down her spine as Jūshirō licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which, she happily obliged.

Rukia moaned a little as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth and exploring her, battling her own tongue for dominance. Jūshirō moved a little, directing her to the bed as the kiss continued, allowing her to slide back onto the bed and gently pull him with her. Jūshirō couldn't help but suddenly feel a little nervous as he lay over her, making out with her as if they were teenagers again. She inwardly frowned, why did he feel nervous? He was no virgin, yet he definitely felt as if he was in virgin territory once more. Why did he feel the way he had felt over a millennia ago when he experienced his first time? He stopped suddenly as Rukia stiffened beneath him, her body becoming rigid.

"Rukia?" he asked, suddenly worried about her as he gazed at her flustered face. He lovingly moved the hair from her face before he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry," she apologized with a blush, "I'm just a little worried is all."

"Worried?" Jūshirō asked, "About what?"

"That I'm no good…" she explained, Jūshirō's puzzled expression prompting her to continue, "I haven't had much experience…and I am worried that I won't be good enough for you! I am sure that you have a lot more experience!"

"Oh, Rukia," Jūshirō chuckled, sitting up onto his knees and pulling her up with him so that they were sitting opposite each other, "It doesn't bother me one little bit how much or how little experience you have."

"Really?" Rukia asked with a small smile.

"Of course," he replied, "And if I am honest, I guess I am nervous about this. It's just that, I haven't felt this way in a long time, and I am worried that it won't be absolutely perfect…"

"Jūshirō…I…" Rukia started, only to be cut off by him.

"It's just this, for me," he revealed, "Is more than just sex…I want you…I want to make love to you…and I want it to be prefect…"

It was then that something inside Rukia snapped, as if all her inhibitions were being thrown away then and there, giving way to her love for Jūshirō and the lust she felt in the heat of the moment. The romantic light being given off from the candles and the wonder scents that they gave off was like an aphrodisiac, she could suddenly feel the heat in the small room and perspiration was being to form between her breasts.

"Jūshirō…" she whispered, closing the gap between them and pressing her lips against his for a few seconds before breaking away and meeting his warm brown eyes with her violet ones, "Say that again…"

Jūshirō smiled a little as he understood, his own lust suddenly rising as he too felt the heat, his nerves becoming controlled by need, "I want to feel the touch of your skin against mine… I want to hear your breaths against my ear as I make love to you…and feel the warmth of our bodies moving together…"

Rukia felt a surge of lust at his words, prompting her to crush her lips against his, kissing him passionately as he pushed her down, lying over her once more. His hands moved over her, sliding down to her waist and slipping under her top, caressing her soft skin. He groaned as he tasted the sweetness of her mouth once more and stroked her skin. She could feel the overwhelming heat as he touched her skin, making her gasp with surprise as he suddenly lifted her nightshirt up her body and pulled it over her head and she lifted her arms for him, everything flowing naturally. He threw it onto the floor hastily before sliding his hand under her, reaching for her bra straps. However, she tugged on his t-shirt, her lust increasing with every second as she felt his hardness pressing against her. He helped her remove his shirt, pulling it over his head before throwing it down to the floor with hers.

He kissed her again, passionately, fighting her tongue once more before he marked a line of small kisses along her neck, nipping her occasionally and leaving a few love bites and he kissed and sucked her skin. Her breath caught for a few seconds as he managed to undo her bra sliding it down her arms and throwing it to the floor with the other clothes. His pyjama bottoms were the next item to be taken off as she hastily pulled them down, Jūshirō helping her by as he discarded them onto the floor, his boxers the only covering he had left. He took a moment to examine her beauty, her soft milky skin, the curves of her body and the sweet signs of her arousal were enough to send him over the edge, causing him to groan inwardly as he desperately needed to make love to her. He leant in once more kissing her neck lightly, moving down to her collar bone before tracing it with his lips. She stiffened ever so slightly, her breath caught as he moved lower, cupping one breast with his hand, while he pleasured the other, his tongue tracing circles over her nipple. She moaned loudly, only encouraging him as he gave a soft bite to the bud, earning him another moan. He repeated the action to her other breast, his hot mouth suckling her and his tongue giving the stiffened tips a few sensual flicks. She writhed in pleasure beneath him, becoming wetter every minute as the sensual torture continued, any sense of inhibition threatening to snap at any moment.

He moved down further, sliding her pyjamas over her hips and down her legs, revealing her lack of underwear, much to his enjoyment. He was quick to throw them onto the mounting pile of clothes on the floor as he took in her beauty. She blushed a little as his eyes swept over every part of her now naked body, utterly transfixed by the beautiful woman in front of him. His manhood throbbed as he imagined what he wanted to do with her, knowing that he would have to take her soon before he went insane with lust. He kissed her stomach, placing his hands on her hips as his tongue pleasured her like an explorer drawing over his maps. He explored her body, one of his hands moving down and resting on her inner thigh. She held her breath as she felt his hand slowly move upwards, eventually reaching her womanhood. She moaned as his thumb pressed against the bundle of nerves, massaging it as she continued to cry out in pleasure as his index finger found her moist entrance. He teased her a little more, making tight circles around her waiting core, building up her excitement. He reached up, giving one of her nipples another flick as he stopped moving his fingers, teasing her. After a minute, he gave into her pleas, sliding a long finger within her, causing her to throw her head back in pleasure. She arched into him, perspiration running down between her breasts as he tortured her. Another finger followed as he found the sacred spot within her, massaging it quickly as he leant down, his tongue now working on her clit for even more enjoyment. After a few minutes, her quickening breaths signalled the closeness of her release, prompting him to stop for a few seconds. His tongue replaced his fingers, sliding within her and tasting her sweetness, the incredible feelings causing her to thread her fingers through his long hair. It was only a few more minutes before she came, her walls tensing and throbbing with her first orgasm of many that morning.

She gripped the bed sheets as pleasure consumed her, her breathing heavy and her head spinning. Jūshirō moved back up to hover over her, resting on his forearms once more as she writhed beneath him. He closed his eyes however as Rukia suddenly reached out between their bodies to touch him, running her hand along him, causing him to groan in desire and she sped up, each movement brining him closer and closer over the edge. After several minutes, he stopped her, brining her hand away and placing it on his back as he kept eye contact with her for a few seconds. He leant in to kiss his her again, her hands scratching his back as their perspiration mixed, driving her to the brink. She moaned a little as she felt his manhood at her entrance, teasing her a little more.

"Jūshirō…" she moaned against his mouth, her nails raking down his back as she pleaded with him.

"Are you ready? Rukia…" he asked, already knowing her response.

"Yes…please…" she implored him.

Her pleads were met however as he slowly entered her, letting her adjust to him, as he gently sheathed himself to the hilt within her. Rukia clutched at him as bliss coursed through her body, his size fairly more substantial than what she had had before. She cried out as he began to move, thrusting slowly at first, teasing her further before speeding up into a fast rhythm, gently yet powerfully moving within her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him even further within her as her hands gripped his shoulders and her head was thrown back in ecstasy. He carefully put his hands on her hips, propelling himself further as he thrust harder, causing her to moan louder.

He could feel her release as well as his own rapidly approaching, prompting him to thrust even more deeply within her, her quickened breaths becoming heavier and heavier by the second.

"Come for me," he asked seductively, giving a few final deep thrusts as she let go of her inhibitions and gave release, calling his name as she did so. Jūshirō gave one final thrust before he joined her, his own orgasm melting into hers as her walls hugged him tightly, his seed spilling within her.

They lay in that position for what seemed like an eternity as they rested, Rukia stroking Jūshirō's back as he lay over her. After a while, he pulled out before lying beside her and pulling her into him, spooning her as he buried his head into her neck, taking in her scent. Rukia listened as Jūshirō's breathing regulated and he stopped moving so much, sleep had taken over and she found herself succumbing to the drug quickly.

"I love you," she heard him whisper before falling immediately asleep, causing her to smile tiredly.

"I love you too," she replied, too tired to think about what they had actually done and the consequences. She too gave into the temptation, falling asleep in his arms as the final day began.

**Please review! Thanks so much for all my reviews, I enjoy them muchly. Ok last chapter now, it will be sorta short but will tie it all off! See you soon! **

**Oh yes, and I wove some Inuyasha into it with the Higurashi Shrine! Hehe**


	7. Day Seven: Forever After

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter of this story, I hope you like it! Thanks for reading my story, and don't worry, I have a new Rukitake in mind and I will begin to write it straight away! Well, I've enjoyed writing it and it made me sad to write the final chapter! So...enjoy. Oh and I know a lot of people reviewed that they wanted to see Byakuya's and Renji's reactions but since this was set before my other story 'Letting Go,' they can't find out about their relationship since they do in the sequel story, sorry to disappoint anyone!**

Chapter Seven

Forever After

The heat of the morning woke Rukia, slowly coaxing her out of her comfortable sleep. She stretched out, keeping her eyes closed as she smiled; she hadn't slept so well in a long time. She sighed, she felt refreshed almost, carefree and satisfied. She opened her eyes now, looking up at the ceiling before sitting up, pushing the quilt off of her. She gasped as she realised she was naked, her suspicions becoming true as she saw the pile of clothes on the floor. She looked to her right, seeing a very naked Jūshirō, making her blush as she stifled a gasp. Her face turned a deep shade of crimson as Jūshirō laid butt naked next to her.

She held her hand to her forehead as the memories of the previous hours came rushing back, causing her to feel disgusted with herself. How could she sleep with her captain? Of course she was attracted to him, but, still, she had succumbed to her lust and desire for him.

"Good morning," she heard Jūshirō say gently as he pulled the quilt over him, causing her to look to the side, keeping her face away from him, unable to look at him for all the embarrassment.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly, sitting up stroking her arm delicately.

"Last night…this morning…we uh…had sex, didn't we? Captain?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Jūshirō flinched at her sad tone and the use of his formal status, " Well, I know we made love…and every second of it was incredible…"

She slowly turned to face him now, her face ashen, making Jūshirō chuckle lightly.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked morosely.

"Because you're funny, Rukia," Jūshirō replied, "Your facial expressions do make me laugh sometimes."

Rukia frowned, this was no time to be laughing, she and her captain had slept together! This could cause a huge scandal in the soul society, especially since she is a Kuchiki! However her frown was soon wiped off her face as she felt Jūshirō's lips against her own, feelings the same pull towards him that she had felt last night, and for the past few days. She resisted for a few seconds however, she knew wasn't fooling anyone, particularly herself and found herself giving in to him once more.

She smiled as he moved over her once more, her eyebrows rising suddenly as she felt something hard press against her leg.

"At this time of the morning, really?" she said in tone that was far from amused.

"Well we did make love early this morning…I have had a beautiful naked woman in my bed all night…and my dreams have been non too innocent…of course I'm going to wake up with one…" he pointed out, blushing ever so slightly.

"Yeah, yeah," she brushed off with a smile, only inhaling slightly as she felt his thumb run over her pert nipple.

He smiled before he moved down, pleasuring her as he had done hours earlier. Rukia clutched onto him as only a short while later; they made love for the second time that morning.

xxxxxxx

Rukia sighed as they lay on the bed naked together once more, having taken a shower together and coming out feeling dirtier than when they went in. Jūshirō traced patterns into her skin, feeling the smooth curves of her body. She smiled, as she had never imagined that this could be reality, it felt more like a dream, one that could end all to quickly.

"Is this real?" she asked quietly, stretching her arms above her and reaching for the ceiling.

"You know it is," Jūshirō put gently, "I'm here with you, and always will be."

She rolled onto her side, facing him once more and falling into his embrace. They lay like that for what seemed an eternity, only moving when Jūshirō's phone beeped on the side table. He reached over grabbing the device before flipping the lid and reading the message. He grimaced upon reading it however. He slowly closed it and replaced it on the side.

"Who was it?" Rukia asked, already beginning to worry.

"Captain Kyōraku," he replied, "He was asking where I was, seeing as we were supposed to be back by now."

"Why?" Rukia asked quickly, panic starting to rise, "What time is it?"

"Around three," he said sheepishly.

"Three in the afternoon?" she half yelled, already jumping up and rushing over to her drawers of clothes, "The cleaners arrive to clean the apartment in half an hour and we haven't finished packing! On the even worse note, I promised Nii-sama I would be home by four so I could be ready for the meeting with the Elders at five!"

Her speech got faster as she started mumbling frantically, throwing clothes into her suitcase, forgetting about her lack of garments on her body, and only stopping when Jūshirō pointed out how ironic the act was.

"Calm down, Rukia," he soothed as he moved off the bed, throwing on some clothes from his own drawer. He quickly made the bed smoothing out the quilt and placing the pillows on top. He helped her with her packing, picking up her toiletries from the bathroom and passing them to her, as well as her reading book from the living room and the various bits and bobs from around the apartment. He also checked the washing machine for any clothes that may have been left before moving to pack his own things. He carefully placed everything in his suitcase, as Rukia got dressed, she put on a clean t-shirt and then robes over the top.

"Is that everything?" he asked, taking one more through look over the bedroom, and checking under the bed.

"I think so," she said rather quietly as she zipped up her case, "I'll go check the other rooms."

Jūshirō nodded as she checked the living room, allowing him to check the bathroom and kitchen once more. Satisfied that nothing had been left, the two of them grabbed their bags and took one last look at the apartment, the incredible memories the two had created together making Rukia cry.

"Oh, Rukia," Jūshirō said gently as he hugged her, pulling her into his warm body and hugging her tightly, "It'll be ok, I promise."

"What are we going to do about us?" she asked as she let go and picked up her bag, conscious of time.

"Continue our relationship, as long as you want to" he replied warmly as he too carried his bag to the door, "We can carry on as we are now, I don't see why you can't move in. We may have to keep it a secret and let it out slowly, as it may cause a scandal, particularly with the women in the soul society."

"Yeah," she agreed, knowing that the women's scandal was the least of the problems, "But the main problem is…is my N-Nii-sama."

"Ah," Jūshirō continued as he opened the door and took one last look at the flat. Rukia sighed but smiled at the memories before passing in front of Jūshirō so he could shut the door, "Why is he problematic in our situation?"

"Because," Rukia explained as they walked down the stairs, "I am adopted by the Kuchiki's, meaning that I have to be married off to another noble for diplomatic reasons such as a peace treaty between clans or alliances. I am only good as a bargaining chip. He would never let me have a relationship with someone I loved. My relationship with Ichigo was also a secret."

"Hmmm, that is a problem," Jūshirō said was they exited the building and walked onto the main streets, invisible to human eyes, "Well then our relationship can be a secret. You are allowed to sleep over at friend's houses aren't you?"

"Yeah," Rukia sniffed, her damp face lightening a little, "I do it all the time."

"Well, aren't I a friend?" he continued.

"I guess," she answered a little more happily, "A boyfriend."

"But maybe not tell him the last part," he chuckled.

He swapped his suitcase into his other hand as he took her hand in his as they made their way to the outskirts, following a path around the edge of the city and finally reaching the checkpoint. Jūshirō opened his phone, calling the Soul Society as Rukia perched on the edge of her case.

"Captain Jūshirō Ukitake here," he replied to the girl's questions on the other end, "Requesting the use of the Senkaimon at checkpoint four…thank you."

He flipped his phone shut and put it in his pocket before holding her hand once more, "What time does your meeting end?"

"Um…it starts at five so…" she counted in her head, rubbing the back of her neck as she did so, "Probably seven I would have thought."

"Good," Jūshirō concluded with a smile, "In that case, will you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

Rukia blushed; this was the first time he has officially asked her out and the thought made her feel lighter than air, "Yes." She managed to say.

"I'll see you at eight o'clock, in front of the squad barracks," he smiled, "You probably don't know where I live."

"Ok," she said with a smile that mirrored his own, she would love to see his house.

She stood up abruptly, as he pulled her up into an embrace, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. She kissed him back with passion, only stopping as the Senkaimon appeared in front of them. She pulled away before grabbing her case and taking his hand once more. She smiled as they walked into the Senkaimon, taking one last look at the living world and smiling to herself contently.

xxxxxxx

"Rukia," came the voice of her stoic brother, "I presume your assignment in the living world was successful?"

"Yes, my brother," she replied humbly, keeping her bow low and her head even lower as she knelt behind him, his own form knelt in front of the low shrine in front of her.

"The meeting between the Elders has been cancelled, grandfather had another pressing matter arise," he continued, "I suggest you take the time to rest."

Rukia couldn't help but smile widely to herself; she had more time with Jūshirō this way, "If I may brother, I wish to go out this evening. I have not seen my friends for many a night and wish visit them.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at his sister's disobedience at not taking his advice but allowed her to do as she wished, "Do as you wish."

"Thank you, Nii-sama," she replied, keeping her emotions under control as butterflies fluttered around in her stomach.

She stood up, giving a low bow before walking away carefully, trying not to trip up in her excitement. Once out of earshot, she rushed to her room, grabbing out her favourite purple short dress and grabbing her towel, ready for a relaxing bath. She hastily sent him a text, asking to meet him an hour and a half early due to the cancelled meeting, giving her more than enough time to relax herself and get ready.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō waited in the dim light of the streetlights, looking out for his love to appear in the distance, he disliked how the it got late early at the end of the fall, much preferring the summer warmth and light. He smiled as he heard her pure voice call out to him, prompting him to call back and rush to meet her with a loving embrace.

"You look lovely," he smiled as he strained his eyes to see her in the soft light, "Well what I can see of you."

She laughed before nodding in approval of his smart shirt and sexy jeans combination. She looked him up and down, smiling as she did.

"Very nice," she complimented him.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied, "I was worried you would find it weird seeing me so informal. I wasn't this lax even in the living world.'

"I think you look far from lax," she said with a blush, "I want to see you relaxed all the time."

He smiled as he took her hand, "Shall we get going?"

She nodded as she followed him to his house following the main street for ten minutes before turning off into a smaller street and then down several more interconnecting streets. She gripped his hand tightly, she had been slightly afraid of the dark ever since Kaien's death. After a few more minutes, they came to a less populated area and after a few more minutes, even less houses were visible.

"I like the open space," Jūshirō explained as he eventually led her to his house, the only house in the vicinity.

"I do too," she agreed as he led her down the quaint path to the front door. She watched as he flicked through his keys and found the correct one, opening the door, releasing a gush of warm, pleasant smelling air. She smiled as he welcomed her in, taking her coat and hanging up before indicating where to put her shoes. He kissed her shoulders sensually as he stood behind her, teasing down her dress straps and wrapping his hands around her.

He reluctantly moved away, heading towards the kitchen to turn the stove up to warm the food that was cooking slowly. He poured he a glass of red wine as she examined his house. She looked around smiling at his quaintly decorated house, the pictures of his family on the walls, the bowls of potpourri on the low table in the living room and the smell of a clean house. The couch was decorated in pillows and a cosy rug lay in front of the roaring fire, inviting and snug. It was just the home she had always wanted to live in.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he handed her the glass.

"I love it," she replied, taking it from him and sipping it, tasting the sweetness of the summer berries and the tang of the strong grapes in this draft of wine.

She smiled; he has a good sense in decorating and in wine picking. He leant down as kissed her cheek as she took several more sips. She placed her glass on the side before turning to him and kissing him on the lips passionately, the wine already influencing her. He kissed back, slipping his tongue into her mouth and exploring her fervently.

He suddenly broke off, briskly walking to the stove and putting the food back on a low temperature before taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

"What about the dinner?" she asked, also excited as they walked up the stairs quickly.

"It'll be ok on the low temperature and it needs to be cooked slowly, it'll be nearly done by the time we are."

She smiled as he opened his bedroom door, revealing a huge emperor size bed, which he quickly led her to. He picked her up, putting her on the bed and hovering over her lovingly.

He held her close, passionately kissing her once more as she pulled at his clothes.

"You make me so happy," he whispered, his breath short in the passion of removing each other's clothes, "I love you, Rukia."

"I love you too," she replied, "I'm so happy we're together."

"I've waited for you to come into my life for so long," Jūshirō continued between kisses, now half naked from her actions, "Thank you."

"Thank you for coming into my life," Rukia replied with a smile as he kissed her neck and ran his hands over her body, causing her to shiver in delight.

The two of the wrapped their arms around each other as they made love, holding onto each other, neither wanting to let go, and neither letting go of each other for the rest of their lives.


End file.
